Project Love
by TheJavaGirls
Summary: Liason AU Elizabeth Webber is about to get a bitter taste of the real world when she comes to after a car accident to find Cupid in her room.
1. Chapter 1

It all had happened so quickly. It's not like she wasn't paying attention to the road. She had one eye on it as her hand searched blindly on the floor near her feet for the directions her mother had given to her twice. She'd been lost for the last twenty minutes and Elizabeth knew her mother must be having a bird because of her tardiness. So when her hand found the piece of paper, her eyes instinctively rolled heavenward to thank whatever god was watching over her. That's when it happened. That damn lamppost on the corner of Mineral and Broadway jumped out in the middle of the street and attacked her harmless little BMW 325.

She hadn't even had time to slam on the breaks. Though the other cars around her screeched to a halt. Not like she had a chance to see any of this, seeing that her eyes squeezed shut the split second before the hood of her car crumbled up like an accordion. Other than that, the last thing she remembered before waking up in the sterile white hospital room was the shards of glass covering the gray material of the passenger seat.

The first thing that went through Elizabeth's throbbing head while staring up at the florescent lighting, was this was all her mother's fault. And if her head wasn't thumping like the drum line in the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade she might have been able to put the blame on her mother for every bad and horrible thing that had ever happened to her in the last twenty-four years.

Maybe if her mother would just give up trying to find the 'perfect' man for her, none of this would have happen. But noooo, not her mother. Dear Lord the world would stop spinning if Amanda Webber's youngest daughter didn't find Mr. Perfect before her twenty-fifth birthday. What would all the women at the Club say?

Grumbling under her breath, Elizabeth knew what she wanted to say to the chatterboxes her mother associated with. Screw you and up yours, would work nicely. Followed by a sharp 'get a life'. She could see their over stretched faces now. Trying to look surprised by her vulgar language, but instead looking like a bunch of Chawawas. Tight skin pulled over protruding cheekbones, with bulging eyes from one too many face lifts.

This was the final straw. She was done with her Mother's mad dash to hook her up. From now on Elizabeth didn't care if she became that crazy woman on the corner with all the cats, everyone talked about. It was time to face the horrible truth that there wasn't anyone out there for her. No soulmate, no other half. She was destined to be alone.

"You know you're gonna scare someone with that nasty look." Nearly jumped out of her skin, Elizabeth swung her head toward the corner of the room and nearly fell out of bed in shock.

"Jesus. Don't do that!" Holding a hand to her chest, she took a few deep breaths to calm the rapid beating of her heart. She hadn't noticed the man sitting in the corner of her room. How that was possible, she didn't know. Saying that he was slightly scary looking would've been the understatement of the year. Overweight, middle-aged balding men wearing white diapers were pretty hard to miss. And it would just figure that the nut job had a bow and a bag of arrows by his side. It was one of the most disturbing, if not disgusting sights she'd ever seen. "Who in the hell are you?"

"Who in the hell do I look like?" The man shot back, rolling his eyes deep into his head.

"Like a man who's a few floors short from the psyche unit." Looking around for one of those nifty call buttons that would summon a nurse to her room, Elizabeth kept the man in her sights, just in case he decided to do something stupid. "You do realize how rude it is to just barge into someone's hospital room?"

"I wouldn't even be here if you knew how to drive. Plus this isn't even my jurisdiction. We're understaffed right now with war brewing in sector four. All of the guardian angels are pulling double duty over there." The man looked over at her with irritation. "So I was pulled from my union meeting to come here and keep an eye on you until your fate has been decided."

She had brain damage. It was the only feasible explanation as to why she was talking to Buda belly in Pampers. It was sad really, there were so many things she had wanted to do with her life. She had a list at home with all of the places she wanted to travel to. She'd been fiddling with the idea of teaching an art class to underprivileged kids. Now she'd be lucky if the let her wear her shoes with shoestrings and use finger paints at arts and craft time.

"You're not insane."

"That's debatable." Looking out the door to the hallway, Elizabeth prayed someone would pass by, and soon. "Listen not to be rude, but I'm really not in the mood for company. So thanks for stopping by..."

The man snorted and leaned back further in his chair. "I can't go anywhere. At least not till I get my orders."

"Well that's swell. Do you get signals from the Mother Ship?" Why her?

"Has anyone ever told you what a smartass you are? Besides aren't you going to ask who I am?" She could tell he was staring to get a real kick out of this.

"For all I care you're the Michellen Tire man." What kind of crappy hospital was she in anyways? Letting people who were clearly unhinged, wander into patients rooms while they slept. And how long had she been awake now? Not one nurse had come to check in on her.

"No wonder you're still single." Grunting under his breath, loud enough for her to hear, he leaned forward and produced a file folder out of no where. "I'm a Cupid sweetheart. Your guardian angel is overseeing a group of boys in Special Ops. So lucky me gets sent here to keep you company."

"Riiiight. Guardian angels, Cupid? If I haven't gone over the bend then I definitely have some frontal lobe issues." A group of nurses pass by her door. Talking and laughing with one another. It really frosted her hide that they didn't even bother to check in on her.

"Ah hello? Hey patient awake in here!" Cursing under her breath, Elizabeth crosses her arms under her breast and growled in frustration. "This is the crappiest hospital I have ever been in." Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she didn't really care if the back of her hospital Johnnie was flapping behind her or not. The man was wearing a freaking diaper for Christ sake. She sure as hell wasn't going to just sit waiting until someone remembered she was in there.

"HMO's have killed the medical field. But that's just my opinion. St. Peter thinks they're the best thing since the slinky. Stupid idiot."

"Hello?" Calling out to the females who were already halfway down the hall, Elizabeth stared in disbelief when not one of them turned around. Looking over to her right, she spotted another woman at the nurse's desk. Hurrying the short distance from her room to the desk, Elizabeth could hear the echoing of her bare feet slapping against the waxed linoleum. "Excuse me?"

The redhead didn't even look up. Instead she reached for her diet coke. "What in the hell?"

"They can't see you. Come on you're smarter than this. Most people catch on by now. You've got to be one of the most stubborn humans's I have met in the longest time. Ya know that?"

Looking over to the doorway of her room, 'Cupid' was leaning against the doorjamb. Casting him an indignant glare, Elizabeth chin gutted up. "I'm not stubborn. I just happen to have a firm grip on reality. Just because you're dressed up in a diaper and call yourself cupid doesn't mean I'm going to play along with you're little psychotic game."

Snorting, he shook his head at her. "I know you grasp what's going on. You're a smart girl. Christ, Hollywood has made a bundle off it this. Humans having outer body experiences after surviving near death accidents."

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you." Panic started to choke off her air supply. If she wouldn't look like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum, she would've placed her hands over her ears and walked away humming. It was easy to write off the crazy man following her. But when people were ignoring her existence. Well she didn't need an anvil dropped on her head.

"Fine, have it your way. But there's no telling how long you're gonna be like this. There's a reason why you haven't opened those baby blues. The sooner you except this, the sooner we can get your task done so you can go back to your body, wake up and unleash that sharp tongue on the world again."

"You're disturbed." Narrowing her eyes at the humored man, Elizabeth gave on last ditch effort by waiving her hand in front of the woman's face.

"And you're a pain in my ass." Elizabeth countered back.

"And you wonder why you're not with somebody. I'm getting frostbite and I'm standing twenty feet away." Scratching at the stubble on his chin, Cupid turned his back on her and reentered her room.

Every muscle in Elizabeth's body tightened, as her head snapped around to where Cupid was strolling back into her room. "Excuse me?" Pushing away from the nurse's station, her gown flapping behind her, she made it back to her room in five steps. "Did you just call me frigid?"

"Technically Sam was the first one to call you that...when you were thirteen." Chuckling to himself, as though he were remembering a good joke, Cupid sat back down in the chair. "Man wasn't he pissed. All summer long he was forced to follow you around Ridgecrest, summer camp for the rich and spoiled. No matter what he did, how many arrows he used, he couldn't crack through the wall you had already formed around your heart."

A chill went up Elizabeth's spine. "How did you know that my parents sent me to Ridgecrest when I was thirteen?"

Cupid shrugged his shoulders with little interest. "Same way I know they sent you there until you were sixteen and you got kicked out for drinking." Reaching for the creme colored file, he held it up. "It's all recorded in here."

"Who are you? Is someone paying you to spy on me? Cause I'm telling you now, I don't have money. Everything is tied up in a trust fund until I turn thirty. And my parents? They're so anal about their money I swear they could #$ diamonds."

"Nice language." Tisking at her, Cupid saw the angry look on his charge's face. "Hey don't look at me like that. We had to pull straws to see who had to come here. Do you think I was jumping up and down with joy? You're known as being the biggest pain in the you know what."

"Gee, I'm hurt."

Running a hand over his face, Cupid sat forward. "Tell me this and I'll leave you alone until you're returned back to your body."

His words threw her off. What did he mean return to her body? Quickly looking over at the hospital bed she'd just left, Elizabeth felt the world stop spinning. How was it possible for her to be standing just inside the door, but she was also lying in the bed? Tubes a wild mass of confusion crisscrossed every which direction. Monitors beeped, while green lines went up and down.

"What do you have against love?" The man's voice echoed through her head as she reached out blindly for something to support her. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real, was it?

"I'm dreaming."

"Nope. And that doesn't answer the question."

Her face drained of color as she turned to look over at the stranger. "Question?"

"What do you have against love?" He repeated slowly.

"I..." Looking over at the body lying in the bed, she looked back over at the man. "Nothing. Love is swell." She answered, clearly distracted. Inching her way over to the side of the bed, Elizabeth stopped just feet from her target.

"If it's 'swell' then why won't you allow yourself to take the leap?"

Reaching out hesitantly, Elizabeth held her breath. Her heart was lodged up in her throat, making it impossible to breathe.

"I mean you haven't even experienced puppy love. There's been enough men thrown your way. You're not going to try and touch yourself are you?"

Snatching her hand away, Elizabeth quickly stepped away from the bed. "Why?"

"It's just corny. You know as well as I do that your hand will go right through your body. So why do it?"

Bringing her hands up to her forehead, Elizabeth fought to control the panic that was quickly rising inside of her. She hated not being in control. Almost as much as she hated surprises. So far she was getting both at the same time and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

"So how's my favorite patient?" A deep voice asked quietly from the doorway. Elizabeth let her hand fall to her side as she watched a man in green scrubs walk slowly to her bedside and gaze down at her. He had a chart in his large hands, he didn't even take the time to look at. "You know, you could wake up any day now. I'm dying to see those blue eyes of yours filled with life."

Elizabeth felt her face burn as the doctor brought his hand to her face and outline her cheekbone with his finger. He looked ready to touch her hair before he jerked back. Shame and embarrassment shinned in his eyes as he flipped open her chart.

"His name is Jason Morgan." Cupid smirked over in her direction. "He's been your doctor for the last week."

"He's sick in the head." Finally finding the ability to think straight, Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest. "Touching unconscious women while they sleep. It's gross."

"Huh. I thought it was rather romantic. But what do I know?" Lifting a brow, Cupid left the question hang between them.

"Well Elizabeth," The doctor's eyes scanned the pages and he let out a long breath. "There's no reason why you aren't awake yet. Your vitals are strong. No brain damage. So tell me what the secret word is to get you to come back to the living."

"Oh come on." Throwing her hands in the air, Elizabeth began to pace back and forth. "The man is fruitier than my Grams Christmas Fruitcake. No wonder I'm still out of it."

"Hey Dr. Morgan is a great doctor." Cupid defended the man who was still staring down at his patient. "He's filled with compassion, loyalty and integrity. He's one of the best on staff. Plus he isn't hard on the eyes."

"I could care less if he was on the cover of GQ." Elizabeth grumbled. "Besides, he's taking to thin air."

"He's talking to you." Growled back. "Dear lord how did someone so young become so jaded."

"Product of my environment."

"Bullshit. You're just being stubborn and you know it. Someone shows you a sign of real emotion and you label them a freak before you even get a chance to know them." She was surprised to see that she actually struck a nerve with the man. So far she wondered when one of her barbs would hit a sore spot.

"I can't get to know him. I'm out of it. I can't move. I can't talk." Feeling the need to defend herself, Elizabeth pointed to her motionless body.

"I could only be so lucky." His words earned him a sharp look. "Fine. Ya know what. You're impossible. I'm gonna go to the nursery. I have this overwhelming desire to bask myself in the presence of innocence."

Keeping her eyes on the man at her bedside, Elizabeth pouted as she took the chair Cupid had just vacated. She was sticking to her guns. The man had a few screws loose. But she would be a liar to say she wasn't slightly attracted to the young doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh lookie who's here." Slouched down in the chair next to the bed, her feet casually resting on the edge of the bed, Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Dr. Morgan stood in the doorway and stared at her sleeping form. "It's my unhinged doctor from hell. So what are you gonna do today? Spout words of poetry. Or maybe you'll try your hand singing the theme song to Sleeping Beauty."

It'd been four days now she'd been stuck there. Stubbornly waiting to get sucked back into her body so she could finally wake up and give a piece of her mind to her attending doctor. She had a list a mile long and was ready to recite each and everyone item to him. For days she'd been practicing. Telling him just what she thought of his bedside manner. Funny thing about not being heard. It gets pretty boring insulting a person when they can't fight back. That and after the second day she started feeling foolish. So instead, she resorted to sarcasm. At least this way she entertained herself.

The only good thing about the last four days was that her little pal Cupid had made himself scarce. Occasionally checking in on her, clearly annoyed by her jaded attitude toward his line of work and the world in general. Well screw him. What did the guy expect? First off he wore a diaper. On chubby little babies the look was cute. But fat, potbellied, hairy grown men... She was going to need years of therapy to get over this.

Besides, everyone knew love was a joke. Take her family for example. The only reason they ever got married was; One. It was the only way to get their mother off their back, and two it added to their ever-growing hoard of financial funds.

It wasn't until she was around ten when she'd learned most parents actually shared the same bedroom. To her it was just natural her parents had separate sleeping quarters, on the opposite side of the house. One day she'd asked her Mother why she and Daddy didn't sleep together like 'normal' married couples. It was a normal question. But her mother had gotten all tight lipped. Her only reply was that she had done her duty.

Her older brother Steven married himself to some southern bell by the name of Shelby Cartwright. On the outside the fragile little china doll was polished perfection. Constantly saying the right things. Knew the right people. Was involved with the right charities and groups. Their relationship was the talk of the town.

Too bad no one knew Shelby's father had to practically threaten her to marry Steven. Apparently the little southern bitch didn't think that the Webber money was old enough for her blue blood. Claimed that the name would get her snubbed by anyone of importance. She didn't 'mind' dating someone beneath her. Thinking that every girl needed a chance to cut lose, to slum before finding the perfect match. Too bad for her, their fathers had hit it. So well that they ended up becoming business partners, buying a pharmaceutical company located somewhere in Oklahoma. A week before the wedding, a repulsively huge affair on some plantation in Louisiana, her father cut the twit off. Guess who showed up for her wedding?

Now they spent their time making snide remarks to one another under their breath while in public. Her extracurricular marital activities kept her a busy girl. While Jack Daniels and Jose became Steven's best new buddies, his favorite possession was the hide-a-bed in his office. Both were so damn diligent trying to destroy one another, it left little time to spawn a demon seed of their own.

Then there was angelic Sarah. Perfect golden child of the Webber clan. Anally flawless. Never a hair out of place, or a spot on her halo. Where Shelby was all glitter, Sara was actually one hundred percent saint. Growing up, Elizabeth had studied her older sister. Watched the way Sarah ate, dressed, did her homework... Her sister did nothing wrong. She even married the man their Mother had deemed to be a sound match.

It never occurred to the darling to tell their mother her chosen mate was gay. Nope, Sarah went along with it. A wide cheesy grin on her face from beginning to end. Now three years later, Sarah had to fight off Mother's endless badgering for grandchildren. Apparently her sibling didn't want to worry the world's worst matchmaker, that her newly acquired hubby wasn't exactly martial material.

Of course she was jaded. Try growing up with that. Nope, Elizabeth learned early on in life, the only thing love was good for was selling movies, books and the occasional greeting card.

"Well if it isn't my most favorite cynical, uptight pal." Appearing next to her out of thin air, Cupid leaned a shoulder against the wall and sent her a sugary sweet grin.

"Bite me." Not taking her eyes off the young doctor, Elizabeth sat forward, watching him intently.

"If you don't stop being so nice, I might be forced to write an order for an enema in you charts." Seeing that his barb didn't even crack her exterior, the potbellied man shrugged his shoulder. "Are you gonna sit in here the entire time? I had pegged you to be a little more adventurous. Why limit you extraordinary mocking abilities for the good doc here. Aren't there some high school buddies that you'd like to terrorize?"

"I want to be near my body when it's time for me to wake up." Mumbling with out much thought, she leaned to the side to get a better view of what exactly Dr. Morgan was doing. It was embarrassing, watching him take care of her. For a man the size of a giant, he seemed extremely gentle. Always talking to her in hushed tones. Sometimes he told her jokes, other times he'd go on and on about nothing at all.

In an odd way, his visits always piqued her interest. It was still a little creepy. The way he'd stare down at her. Or when he'd just stand silently by her bedside, holding her hand.

"Sitting around here isn't gonna make you wake up any sooner you know." Cupid's voice cut into her concentration, earning him another irritated glare. "Elizabeth you're here for a reason. Do you think everyone in a coma has out of body experiences?"

Turning her attention back to the doctor she listened to the weirdo with only with half an ear. Tilting her head to the side, Elizabeth scrutinized the good-looking male. His back was facing her, but she could tell when he pulled the sheets up around her. Tenderly tucking her body in. She couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, mostly because of the jerk flapping his jaw next to her, but the deep timber of her doctor's voice swirled inside her, warming parts she'd been afraid would never unthaw. Pulling at something deep inside her she hadn't even known existed.

It was infuriating. No, it was down right degrading, that some stranger so easily found a way to penetrate through the walls she'd long ago built. Perhaps it was because she was unable to use her sharp and calculating words to provoke him, push at him until he'd had enough and walked away. Her fridged bitchiness was her best weapon. Keeping people at arms length when they got too close.

"Hello have you heard a word I have been saying to you? Elizabeth do you understand that the longer your body is in a coma, the more damage it does to your organs. Your brain?"

Well that caught her attention. "Excuse me? You never told me that I was in danger." Anger flashed in her eyes.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't supposed to tell you." Cupid's frustration rolled off him. "But I hate to see someone with so much fire, so much passion waste away to nothing."

"You told me that I was jaded, fridged, and anal." Hating the way he was looking down at her, Elizabeth slipped off the chair to stand. Hands on waist, eyes narrowed.

Throwing his hands in the air, Cupid looked up at the ceiling with a pleading look before turning his attention back to her. "Like you've been a peach to deal with. At first you were fun to cross words with. Sue me for trying to squeeze a little enjoyment out of my job. But enough is enough. I have a desk back at the office that is piled with unfinished cases. From this moment on you are banned from this room." Snapping his fingers in the air, Elizabeth smirked at him when nothing happened.

"Banned huh?" She asked smugly.

Glaring over at her, Cupid rubbed his hand on his thigh and snapped again. This time a bright flash blinded her and when she was able to see again she was standing in the busy hallway.

Looking around her in bewilderment it only took Elizabeth a moment to regain her bearings. "Oh you think you're so great." Her temper rose as she stomped back over to her room. "Snapping you pudgy little fingers. Well let me tell you." Pausing outside her room, she turned back around to face the man who was quickly on his way to becoming her worst enemy. "I've never been one to follow the rules. I make up my own as I go along. No one. And I mean no one, tells me what to do."

With a dramatic spin she headed back into her room, only to walk into an invisible wall. Bouncing back a few feet she squared her shoulders she tried again. The wall greeted her. Invisible, but solid.

"What the hell is this?"

Sighing, Cupid shook his head sadly. "Intervention. I'm sorry. Really I am. But kid you're running out of time. If you don't want to become an uncooked veggie you need to do something now."

"Fine." Shouting out in frustration, Elizabeth looked back toward her room and to the doctor on the other side. "So tell me Jedi knight, what is it I'm supposed to do. Right the wrongs I've committed? Learn some valuable lesson?"

"After four days you still haven't figured it out? Sweetheart how many clues do you need?"

"None of this makes any sense to me. So yeah, throw me a bone here."

Looking over at her in agony, Cupid calmly walked over the nearest wall and proceeded to slam his head against it. "Why me? What in the heck have I done? Was I the smartass who through Lisa Marie and Michael together? No. Angelina and Billy Bob? No."

"Will you stop being such a drama Queen?" A smile tugged on her lips as she watched in clear amusement. "Think of it this way. The sooner I do my little mission, the sooner you get rid

of me."

Pausing, his forehead just inches from the wall, an insane grin plastered on his face. "You're right."

"See I knew you would catch on." A mischievous gleam sparkled in the deep blue depths of her eyes. "So why don't you just tell me what I need to do? I'll get it done in record time, get back into my body and I'll never have to see your ugly mug again."

"I can't tell you." Seeing her smile fade, Cupid help up his meaty palms. "But I can give you enough hints that even a lobotomy patient would get it."

Studying his face to see if he was lying, Elizabeth slowly nodded her head. "Fine."

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Cupid scratched his chin. "What do you consider you biggest asset? The one talent you possess that makes you who you are?"

"My artistic ability." Elizabeth answered easily. Painting was the love of her life. For years she'd been studying technique, brush strokes, what colors mixed well with others.

"Ah no, but feel free to try again Picasso." Shaking his head in disgust, Cupid went over to an empty chair. Having a feeling that he was going to be there for awhile.

"Why isn't it my art? I'm good. Damn good."

"Such a modest little thing aren't you?" A redheaded nurse walked by and Cupids eyes followed the sway of her hips until she walked into a room at the end of the hall. "I'm sure you're talented. But think about it you little brat. Why would the VIP's upstairs send you on a mission for your art? Do you really think they give a rat's ass whether you can draw a straight line or not?"

She never really thought of it like that. All through her life, her talent was the one thing people knew her for. Gushing about her potential. To be told that her talent wasn't what she thought it was. Well it didn't sit well with her.

"Think a little more personal."

"My art is personal."

"Its not you're art. I swear if you say art one more time I'll make you fall in love with your second cousin Gilbert. I heard he's recovering nicely from his nasty case of psoriasis." Growling at her, he waited.

"Personal?" She said out loud.

"Yeah. It means something close to you." Talking to the ceiling, Cupid let out a long sigh. "Think of something that you might consider being your major attribute. But others might find to be...How should I say this. Some might interpret it to be your biggest flaw."

Looking down at the linoleum, Elizabeth weighed his question. A feeling of unease swept through her. "People say I'm a little standoffish."

"Really." Cupid drawled. "I hadn't noticed."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath. Looking over at her room again at her motionless body, she unconsciously chewed on her lower lip. As much as she disagreed with this, she also didn't want to be stuck in that bed forever. "I push people away who get too close."

"Ding, ding, ding. Give the girl a gold star." Rising from the chair, the pudgy male walked back over to her. "You've isolated yourself. Shut down on the world around you and the people who are in your life. Kid, you need a refresher course on humanity. And if I were you I wouldn't fight it."

Feeling awkward and stupid after having a part of herself exposed, Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and tried to pull herself back together. "So how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well your lesson has been in and out of your room now for four days straight. I was kind of hoping you're hormonal interest would be enough to make you curious. But once again your capacity for stubbornness amazes me."

As if he knew he was being spoken about, Dr. Morgan walked into the hallway. Returned her chart to the holder on the outside of her door, before giving her one last look. With a sad shake of his head, he turned in the opposite direction and headed down the hallway.

"Him?"

"Who else?"

"Crap."


	3. Chapter 3

Following Dr. Morgan down the halls, her johnny flapping behind her with every step she took, Elizabeth could barely keep up with the large man's long strides. She'd been his shadow for only a few hours and she was already exhausted. Did the man ever rest? Whatever happened to taking a break? Grabbing a cup of coffee, sitting down and just doing nothing?

"Good afternoon Dr. Morgan." A pretty blonde dressed in soft pink scrubs came walking down the hall toward them. Her long ponytail swinging behind her with every perky step. Stopping just inches from Jason, she gave him a secretive little smile that made Elizabeth want to slap the tar out of the grinning twit. "Just wanted to thank you again for last night."

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up and swung her gaze over to the fine doctor. Did she understand correctly? Was her ears playing tricks on her? Him...and her? "I only changed your tire." Elizabeth didn't miss her doctors ears turned red. Or the uncomfortable way he started to look around. "It wasn't all that hard."

"Oh god, isn't this sweet." Her lip curling, Elizabeth groaned as if in pain. "Next thing you know they'll be holding hands and giggling together. I think I'm gonna get sick."

Her words barely out of her mouth, she glared as the pesky little blonde touched his arm and gave him a toothy grin. "Well it meant a lot to me. I'd really like to thank you by making you dinner tonight."

"Oh I bet you want to thank him sweetheart." Nearly growling, Elizabeth felt an irritating urge to scratch the blondes eyes out. "But why worry about making him dinner. A slutty outfit, a few bottles of wine. I'm sure you could figure out a way to thank him."

"Will you be quiet." Cupid hushed her.

"Don't tell me, you're getting off on this."

"It's my job. People connecting. Finding their other half." Cupid raked his eyes over the perky little pest and let out a low whistle. "And what a hot little number to connect with."

"You're a pig." Wrinkling her nose at him. Elizabeth studied Jason's face, seeing if he was falling for the little tarts act.

"Dinner?" Jason rubbed the back of his neck, and shifted from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. "I'm working pretty late tonight."

"That a boy. Don't fall for those fake boobs and big empty blue eyes." Elizabeth cheered him on.

"You get off at five." Clearly not taking a hint, the other female inched her way closer. "Any other excuses?"

"You're a skanky ho?" Elizabeth quipped.

When Jason didn't say anything, the woman beamed and reached for his hand. "So I'll see you at six? Here's my address." Slipping him a piece of paper, she gave him a wink before walking off.

"I'm supposed to learn from this crap?" Glaring over at Cupid, Elizabeth didn't know if she wanted to gag or scream. "Cheesy pick-up lines and fake innuendos? She might have well jumped up on a gurney and offered herself to him."

"Did you just miss the two people connecting?" The fat man asked. "Talking, touching. It happens you know."

"No, what I saw was some cheap tramp throwing herself at my doctor." Her eyes blazed as she glared daggers at the woman's back.

"You're doctor huh?" The corners of his mouth twitched.

"You know what I mean." Blowing a stray curl from the front of her eye, Elizabeth looked around and realized that the doctor in mention was already halfway down the hall. Without another word, Elizabeth took off after him.

Scratching the side of his head, Cupid gave a short laugh. "This couldn't have been any easier, even if I hadn't had it all planned it out myself."

Following Jason into his apartment, Elizabeth let out a low whistle. Though not the fanciest, or the biggest place she'd stepped foot in. It definitely was of the most comfortable and perfectly kept home. The colors were warm and inviting. Rich cherry wood floors, covered with thick creme rugs. Beige paint and high ceilings, made the place seem large than it really was.

The most amazing realization, there wasn't one poster or wall calender gracing the walls with half dressed women, in awkward and humiliating positions. Instead picture frames lined bookshelves, were hung in attractive clusters on the walls. Pictures she'd bet were family.

"He's gay." The words just seemed to pop right out of her mouth. But the more she looked around and noticed the living plants, and travel books she wondered if she was wrong.

"He's not gay." Coming up from behind her, Cupid pushed her aside and headed for the sofa. "A guy has color schemes and matching throw pillows and he's labeled gay. You're just trying to find something wrong with him. Let me guess. Jaded little princess is finding herself attracted to her doctor."

"Hey! Take that back." Stomping over to the condescending fat freak, Elizabeth's hands itched to strangle the smile off the man's face.

"Yeah. Uh-huh, right." Kicking his feet up on the coffee table he leaned back against the fluffy pillows.

"I'm not attracted to him." Pointing in the general direction Jason had disappeared to, Elizabeth's mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted her. Walking back into the room, a thick towel knotted at his waist was the most sinful male she'd ever seen. Muscle on top of muscle, tan skin, light golden hairs sprinkled across his wide chest.

"Honey would you like to take back what you were saying, cause your heart rate just went off the charts." With an exaggerate wave of his hand, he made a big show of fanning himself off.

"Well I'm not blind." Wiping her sweaty palms on her hospital gown, Elizabeth watched as if in a trance as he went to the stereo on the far wall and picked a CD from the rack. "I girl would have to be in a coma not too see how hot he is."

"Actually..."

"Shut up." Taking a step forward, Elizabeth blinked. Not really sure she could believe her eyes.

Sunlight filtered through the windows, kissing Jason's skin and hair. Casting shadows along the his pecs and abs. The vision sent her into a whirlwind. Made her mouth go dry, caused her blood to pump uncontrollably through her veins.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Feeling a tug on her arm, Elizabeth shook her head as though to clear it. "You can't go in there." Pulling her from the bathroom, just in time for the door to slam in her face. "It's against the Privacy Act. Section 6 code 345. Bathrooms are off limits. Same with the bedroom when things start to get...Well you know."

"You have rules on privacy?" Taking one last look at the bathroom door, she let the diaper clad male pull her back to the couch.

"Would you like a bathroom of peeping Toms while you showered?"

"I hadn't really thought about it." Looking at him with obvious disgust, she nodded slowly. "Yeah, it gives me a safe feeling knowing you and your pals are banned from the bathroom."

"Thought you'd see it my way."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe he's actually going to go through with this." Standing next to Jason in the elevator, Elizabeth looked past his amazing body to the man who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the box. Cupid, doing his best to ignore her, was cleaning his fingernails with the tip of one of his arrows. "I mean the girl is just a few DNA strands away from a blow up doll. Her boobs are way too big to be real. I know her hair color comes from a bottle. A very, very cheap bottle."

"You really have something against blondes don't you?" Chewing on one of his cuticles Cupid rolled his eyes. "Is this a new development? Or are there some scars from your past that haven't quiet healed yet?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I do not have scars. What I am saying is, this is stupid. You're supposed to be the all-knowing about love. Putting two people together so they can live out their lives in marital bliss. Little Nurse Bunny-."

"Her name is Tanya." Cupid supplied.

"Who cares?" Elizabeth fired back. "What in the hell does she have to offer Jason? Enough plastic to supply him with plastic utensils for the next ten years? Even I can tell they aren't right for one another. So how is it that you can't see the wrongness of this?"

"What's your malfunction Webber? The guy's having dinner. Not getting down on bended knee to propose to her. His taking a chance on connecting with someone new. Taking a chance being the key phrase here. What's so wrong with that?"

Blinking, Elizabeth opened her mouth only to snap it shut. There was nothing wrong with it. Why should she care that her necrotic handsome doctor was on a date with some brainless wonder. Its not like she really knew the guy. Maybe this was his idea of a real good time. Perhaps women like Tanya were what did it for him. So who was she to stand in the way of true love.

But even thinking this she knew she was wrong. She'd been watching the man the last few days and couldn't help but feel connected to him. When he'd come in to check on her, she'd felt something weird. Like a stomachache. But that didn't mean anything right?

Scowling, Elizabeth kept her mouth closed. All of this was stupid. Jason Morgan was making her second guess herself. If she'd just stop and think about it for a second, she'd realize there wasn't a damn thing wrong with her. Her life was swell. Perhaps if her mother would just back off, stop shoving every available bachelor her way, her life would be a peach.

Following Jason closely down the hall, thinking of a hundred other things she'd rather be doing. Bikini wax. Regrouting her bathroom. Having brunch with high school alumni. Chewing a mouthful of broken glass while guzzling an extra tart batch of lemonade. All of it sounded so much better then being forced to attend this joke of a date. She hated going on her own dates. Having to watch other people's, putting it mildly, it sucked.

Arriving to what Elizabeth only assumed to be the mouth of hell. Jason let out a long breath before lifting up a reluctant hand to knock on the door. But before his knuckles even connected with wood the door was thrown open. Standing right in front of them in a barely there sun dress, stood enemy number one. A cheesy grin frozen on her face, big blinding teeth, hair swept up to show off her nonexisting neck. Yeah the girl was a keeper.

"Jason. I'm so glad you came. I was starting to wonder if I came off a little strong." Opening the door wider, Jason took the invitation and walked into her very feminine, potpourri smelling, putrid pink apartment. Elizabeth smiled immediately as Jason's shoulders tensed. "Excuse the mess."

"Your place is...its nice." Clearly uncomfortable, Jason didn't move from his spot in front of the door. Elizabeth hoped he woke up and smelled the blatant seduction.

"Let me take your jacket." The blonde ran her hand up Jason's arm and gave his jacket a small tug. "I have chicken pot pie cooking in the oven and I just need to pop the french bread in. There's a bottle of wine over on the table, why don't you open it and pour us each a glass."

"Oh don't go all out or anything. There's nothing more romantic than gravy covered pastry and a nice garlicy piece of bread." Making a face, Elizabeth made her way to the table and read the label on the bottle. "Dear lord, it's not even a cheap wine. It's a cheap blended wine."

"Hey watch it!" Cupid came up and pulled her back from the table, just before she impulsively reached out to read the label.

"What's your problem? You like the stuff? Bring back memories of when you'd take that special someone. Get them sloppy on Boonesfarm and boink her in the back seat of your..." Elizabeth's eyes raked down Cupid's fat and grotesque body. "Buggy."

"First of all, Cupid's don't boink. Second, you need to watch it. How do you think your little doctor would react if a wine bottle just started moving on it's own?" Heaving a sigh, he shook his head as Jason walked past them to open the wine.

"Are you saying that I can move things?" Now this was a new spin on things. Could make a very boring night... interesting.

"No." Too quick to answer, Cupid slapped a hand over his forehead. "I knew you were going to be a pain. Can't you just find a seat to park that flat little ass of yours in it. Sit back and observe?"

"Not in my nature." With a shrug of her shoulders, Elizabeth waited until Cupid wasn't watching and poked at a flower in a vase on a table next to her. When the flower moved, a huge grin flashed over her face. "So how come I couldn't touch myself back at the hospital?"

"Why would you want to?" Walking around the room, Cupid looked at the little nic-nacs on the shelves and tables. "I can't really explain it. Well I can, but your irritate me so I'm not gonna bother." Spinning on his heel, Cupid narrowed his eyes at her. "And if you don't mind, would you please stop poking at the tulips? It's tacky." Turning back to the hotel like painting hanging on the wall, his head went to one side. Then another before moving onto the next picture.

Sticking her tongue at his back, Elizabeth poked at one of the flowers just for spite. The sound of banging pots came from the other room. Taking a quick look to see what her fat jail warden was doing, Elizabeth bit down on her lip and turned her head to where the noise was coming.

Her eyes went to where Jason had taken a seat. Looking uncomfortable and out of place. Taking one small step, followed by a larger one. Elizabeth scooted herself out of the main room and right into the den of hell.

"Well, well, well." Tsking under her breath, Elizabeth shook her head as she strolled into the kitchen. "Someone's been a naughty little girl." The counters were covered in take out containers. The sink held more dirty dishes then a Thanksgiving feast. Getting a closer look, Elizabeth had no doubt that he crusted on food was more than a week old.

Apparently little nurse slut wasn't quiet the cook she pretended to be. Plus she was a big ole slob. If given the chance, Elizabeth bet if she opened the refrigerator she'd find the hospital's yearly supply of penicillin. Her closets were probably death traps, and her bathroom a breading ground for mold.

Inching her way over to the plastic cover just a few feet away. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as she slowly put her finger out and poked at it. At first it only moved a few centimeters. But with one more poke, the container scooted across the counter.

"What the?" The blonde looked over her shoulder to where the noise was coming from. Her little bunny noise twitched as she looked around before shrugging her shoulders and turning back to her task.

Not happy with her efforts. Elizabeth went to nudge the item again but was stopped when someone cleared their throat loudly behind her. "Whatcha think you're doing?"

Jumping and turning at the same time. Elizabeth cried out in alarm and put a hand over her heart. "Don't do that!"

"What?" Grabbing her around her upper arm, Cupid tugged her back to the living room.

"You scared the death out of me." Elizabeth accused.

"You'd only be so lucky." Clearly grouchy, Cupid pushed her into a candy striped wingback chair. "What in the hell do you think you were doing in there? If little bunny foo foo saw that container moving across the counter on it's own. She'd probably pee in her tight little panties?" Running a hand through his thinning hair, Cupid let out a deep breath. "You gotta promise me kid. No more shenanigans."

With a smug grin, Elizabeth held up a hand in front of her. "Girl Scout promise."

"You were never a Girl Scout." Cupid grumbled. "And don't think for one second I don't know your crossing your fingers behind your back."

"Come on. I was just having fun." Pouting, Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. Soon her mouth twitched and an evil smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, well stop it." Trying to keep a straight face, Cupid had to look away. "Will you stop smiling at me like that? It's hard to reprimand you when you glow like that."

"Fine I promise to try."

"Jason." Tanya's voice had all three occupants in the livingroom grimace. "Dinner is ready." The top heavy blonde came out from the kitchen with some silly ruffled apron tied around her waist. Carrying a casserole dish to the table, giving Jason a horsy grin, she returned to the kitchen.

"Oh come one! You can't expect me to be good when she's wearing something like that." Groaning as though she were in pain. Elizabeth buried her head into her hands.

"Elizabeth." Cupid warned. But the blonde returned with the salad as Jason made his way to the table and made sure she bent down extra low while she set the bowl down. "Okay that was tasteless."

"So Jason, how do you like the wine?" Her voice sounded like fingernails down a chalkboard. "It's one of my favorites."

Jason watched as she went around the apartment lighting candles. Elizabeth nearly yelped with joy when his ocean blue eyes flickered to the door, escape clearly written all over his face. When the blonde had the last candle lit, she blew out the match and went to dim the lights.

"Tanya. I thought this was just a dinner to thank me for changing your tire." Rubbing the back of his neck, Jason looked around at the candle lit apartment. "You really didn't need to go to all this trouble."

"You tell her Jason." Unable to keep her mouth shut, Elizabeth cheered on the handsome man.

"Trust me, it was no problem." Giving him what probably was her best attempt at a sexy smile. Instead she looked like a grinning jackass. "Come on. Sit down."

With apparent hesitation, Jason approached the table slowly. Taking a seat, he sat back as Tanya refilled his wine glass. The scene would've been romantic. If it weren't for the fact the situation was forced.

The blonde picked up her glass and waited until Jason did the same. "Here's to my knight in shining armor."

"Tanya, all I did was change your tire."

"Fine then here's to a new friendship." Standing behind the blonde, Elizabeth stuck a finger in her mouth and made gaging noises. Even Cupid looked rather green around the gills.

Apparently giving up on making Tanya understand this was above and beyond. Jason gently touched the rim of his glass to hers.

"Ten bucks she accidentally spills the cheap Kool-Aide down the front of her." Cupid smirked.

As if on cue, Tanya's glass tipped and a splash of red liquid covered the front of her top. Brining attention to her overly endowed chest. "I am such a klutz." Blotting her ample boobs with her napkin, she looked up at Jason under her lowered lashes. "Why don't you start the eating while I go change?"

"I'd give you the money." Spreading her arms out wide, Elizabeth smirked over at her little buddy. "No pockets."

"Don't worry about it." Waving his hand, Cupid winked at her. "It was a sucker's bet."

"So what exactly was I supposed to learn here again?" Taking a seat at the table with Jason, Elizabeth watched the way the candle light played on the tips of his blonde spiky hair. He was a handsome man and the longer she watched him, the more she saw.

It wasn't just his looks that made him attractive. It was his gentle blue eyes. The soft set of his mouth. Stubborn set of his jaw. His apartment spoke volumes of the man he was. His travel books, showed he had something between his ears besides hot air. The music that ranged between classical to modern told her he had some taste.

"Well, in a perfect world you would've seen how two people can interact without harsh words and walls the size of the one in China. But instead you are being forced to watch a B version of a date from hell." Taking the other empty chair at the table, Cupid looked at the spread in front of him. "Well here's a lesson. Pot pie and garlic bread don't spell romance."

"I'll just jot that down." Hearing a noise from where nurse duh had disappeared to, Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God." Dressed in one of the shortest robes Elizabeth had ever seen, Tanya waited until Jason lifted his eyes and choked on the wine he'd been guzzling.

"Sorry. I haven't really had the time to do laundry. You know how hectic our schedules are." Not embarrassed in the least bit, Tanya walked over to the table and took a seat. Barely giving time for Elizabeth to slide out of it. "All I have left is my scrubs for tomorrow, or this." Taking her napkin and placing it on her lap, the blonde picked up her fork and attacked her salad. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"I refuse to believe that someone would actually do something this..." Looking at the table and back to Cupid, Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair. "This tacky."

"Oh believe me. I've seen worse. You'd be amazed at the stupid things people do. Most of the time it's from nerves. Wanting so badly to impress their dates. Doing things that under normal circumstances they'd never do." Looking over at the woman who was daintily eating her fresh bagged salad, he made a face. "Then there's people like our little femme fatale wannabe. They do these things cause they're just plain stupid. You gotta admit it keeps my job interesting."

"So you had no idea this was going to happen? The Pepto colored apartment. Tasteless menu. Embarrassing attempt at seduction. Did you bring me here to torture me?" Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Jason play with his salad.

"Oh my little pain in my ass. I wouldn't do that to you." Sarcasm dripped from each word, but Cupid gave her a knowing look. "This is all part of the package when you put yourself on the line. You're gonna meet some winners and then... Well, then there's times like this. When you would give anything for a cyanide capsule. It's how you handle it. Learning from the experience when you're in the moment that counts"

"So if I tell you I've learned from this lesson could you spare me the pain and agony and cut this short?" Pleading now, Elizabeth eyed the overcooked pot pie with disgust. "The guy has suffered enough already. I'll even promise to be a good little girl. Just please cut this date from hell short?"

Scratching his chin, Cupid gave her a stern look. "No crossing your fingers."

"Nope." Holding up both hands, Elizabeth gave him her most innocent smile.

"Deal." Snapping his fingers, Jason's pager went off. There was a loud sigh of relief and Elizabeth didn't think it only came from her.

"Tanya, I hate to do this." Already halfway to the door, Jason grabbed his jacket and didn't stop. "There's an emergency. Thank you for dinner."

Almost tripping over her own feet, Tanya hurried after him. "Well maybe another time."

"Ah. Maybe." Elizabeth really felt bad from the guy. He honestly looked like he was in a hell of a spot. She could tell he would rather shave with a dull rusty blade, then have to have another 'thank-you' dinner. But there was something about the way he looked at the blonde. As though he were trying to figure out the best route to take. What he could possibly say to avoid making the brainless twit feel bad or think she had a chance. "You're a nice person and I hope we can be friends."

"Friends that kiss maybe?" Seeing the blonde's intention to lay her over painted mouth on Jason. Elizabeth couldn't help the impulse that over ruled her mind. Sticking out her foot, she watched in glee as the blonde toppled over, landing face first on the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"What?" Elizabeth giggled as Jason helped his co-worker off the ground. "She did say she was a klutz."


	5. Chapter 5

"I was under the impression that my daughter was getting better." Nearing her room, Elizabeth's feet faltered as the sound of her mother's voice sent shivers down her back. "It's almost been a week and she still hasn't woken. So please Dr. Morgan, tell me, how exactly is she better?"

"Mrs. Webber." Jason's voice sounded tired, slightly exasperated. "Your daughter is extremely lucky to be alive. The extent of her injuries. . ." Elizabeth wasn't sure, but it sounded as though his voice trembled just the slightest. "She just needs time."

"I'm starting to wonder, if a different hospital with a more tenured staff would be in my daughter's best interest."

Balling her fists at her mothers out right threat, Elizabeth stomped the last few feet to the corner of the corridor. Just as she visualized, her overly polished Mother was standing just outside of her hospital room. Hands on hips, her mouth set in a grim line. The same look Amanda Webber used while berating the staff at home because of their 'incompetence'. Clearly her Mother was ready to wage war.

Dr. Jason Morgan on the other hand, looked ready to pull his hair out, or at least a few handfuls of her mother's over processed blonde strands. His muscles bunched beneath his blue scrubs as he gripped his clipboard in a death grip at his side. Crystal blue eyes flashed as his jaw set into a stubborn line. Elizabeth watched wide eyed as her doctor, her always calm and extremely quiet doctor, took a deadly step toward her Mother. Dwarfing Amanda Webber with his size.

"You wouldn't know your daughter's best interest if it fell from the sky and landed on your over inflated head." Elizabeth nearly fainted at his sharp reply. No one. . . And she meant no one, ever spoke to her mother like that. It just didn't happen. Most people were to afraid of the retribution. Apparently Jason didn't operate like most people.

"Excuse me?" Her mother's overly groomed eyebrows shot up about a mile.

"You heard me." Jason's voice became dangerously low, as leaned in closer. "You aren't the one who attended eight years of college, and two years of residency. You don't have the slightest idea what your daughter's body has gone through. Nor have you taken the time to ask. When I say your daughter was lucky, I'm not just saying it to make polite conversation with you. It is a medical wonder she didn't have internal bleeding. It's by God's good grace her spine wasn't broken in several different places. The only thing you've worried yourself with, is whether we'll be able to perform plastic surgery on her broken nose."

None of what Jason said surprised Elizabeth much. Amanda Webber, wouldn't have bother herself with medical facts. To her, it just went without saying that the doctors would find a way to make her daughter better. It was their job. The reason they made a paycheck. They were like the rest of the hired help at her disposal. It didn't penetrate her mother's thick head, that just perhaps this one time, her pushy and demeaning ways weren't going to work just because she wanted them to.

"Well," Her eyes darkening, Amanda Webber held a hand to her chest. Her cheeks turning a very unbecoming scarlet. "I have never been spoken to in such a way."

Apparently not finished, Jason lip lifted into a sneer. "Well then it's about time somebody did. Perhaps, if you spent less time bossing around the nursing staff and more time at your daughter's bedside she'd find a reason to wake up." Not letting her get the last word, Jason brushed past her and without so much as a glance back at the sputtering woman, walked down the hall and out of sight.

Shaking her head at the scene she'd just witnessed, Elizabeth felt a searing desire to chastize her mother. To throw all the I told you so's and that's what you gets at her. But instead, Elizabeth took a long look at the woman who'd she'd called Mother all her life.

She was cruel and controlling. Manipulative. Prejudice. Self-Centered. Rude. Conniving. Tactless. Shrewd. Didn't possess an ounce of empathy or compassion for her fellow man, unless there was a fundraiser she could contribute to for an easy tax write off.

Simply put, Amanda Webber was one of the most unhappy, miserable sods Elizabeth had ever seen.

And if she didn't watch it, she'd be just like her Mother. Jaded at a young age. Looking down at others, no mater their background, simply because they believed in love. In finding that one special someone to spend life with. Not because it brought more money to the table, or made for some influential contacts.

Not everyone was like her family, or the families the Webber's deemed socially acceptable to associate with. There were people like Jason Morgan in the world. People who help others, not because it looked good, but because they wanted to. Who thought nothing about being five minutes late to work so he could help an elderly neighbor with her groceries up three flights of stairs. Looked thrilled to be able to watch a pair of over active twins for the afternoon for one of the nurses at the last minute. People did these things. Without needing anything in return.

Hearing the sharp click of her mother's heels stomp off in the opposite direction, Elizabeth let out a breath. "June Cleaver she ain't."

Not needing to glance over her shoulder, Elizabeth acknowledged his appearance with a careless shrug. "She's always been that way."

"Doesn't make it right." Taking a long sip from the styrofoam cup in his hand, Cupid watched her carefully over the rim before continuing on. "Must've been hell growing up in a household with a force like that."

Not liking the sympathetic undertone in his words, Elizabeth pulled herself up. "I can handle my mother."

Cupid looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, I bet you could." Crossing the hall to her room, Elizabeth watched him with a mixture of trepidation and curiosity. "Are you comin'?"

"I thought I was banished." Relieved he was going to let the subject of her mother drop, Elizabeth didn't wait for him to change his mind. Slipping inside the dimly lit room her breath caught in her throat. The form lying in the bed looked much paler than she remembered. Dark circles rimmed her eyes. Her cheekbones looked a little more pronounced. "I look. . . "

"It ain't pretty is it sweetheart."Shaking his head sadly, Cupid sat down in the chair next to her bedside. "I know it's hard to see yourself like this. But honey time is getting scarce."

"I'm trying." Frustrated beyond belief, Elizabeth felt the need to scream on the top of her lungs until her head was dizzy and her throat hurt from the exertion. "Haven't I followed Dr. Morgan for the last three days? Watching, learning?"

"I didn't say you weren't making any progress."

"What is it you want from me?" Running her fingers through her hair, Elizabeth felt slightly sick to her stomach. Deep inside she knew what was wanted from her. For the last few days she'd been trying to ignore the silent whispering in her head.

"Coast clear?" His voice startled her, but at the same time she blood gave a sudden surge.

Cautiously, almost as though he expected her mother to return and trounce him from the shadows, Jason made his way across the room to her bedside. "Please tell me your nothing like that screaming shrew."

"Absolutely nothing." Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

His voice gentle, Elizabeth watched with a sense of anticipation as he reached out and touched her face. His face that was stormy just minutes before, was calm, almost peaceful as he looked down at her. "She's lucky I didn't shove her into a storage closet and lock the door on her." His words bordered on humor, but she could hear the slight edge.

Telling her that he might have done good on his threat. "Elizabeth Webber what have you done to me?"

The question was filled with confusion and irritation. His hand retracted as he heaved a heavy sigh. Rubbing the hand that was just touching her over his tired features, he took a step back until the back of his legs touched the chair Cupid had quickly vacated. Sitting down with a heavy thud, Jason stared at her for a long time before speaking again.

"I'm acting like a fool around you. But there's just something. . ." Rolling his eyes and chuckling softly to himself, Jason leaned back and stretched out his legs in front of him. "I sound like my little sister. Next thing you'll know I'll start spouting poetry and singing you the theme song to 'Sleeping Beauty'."

Immediately a chill went up Elizabeth's spine. Just days ago the same words spilled from her lips. But now, it didn't sound like such a horrible thing. Perhaps slightly embarrassing, but honestly the thought of having Jason doing these things for her sounded . . . nice. Not nearly as deranged as before.

Not to say it wouldn't be weird. Having this gorgeous male sitting before her to do something so intimate for her. Not because he wanted to get into her pants, or even worse into her family. Just the thought made her blood pump swiftly through her veins, making her head fuzzy and her stomach ache slightly.

"I'm going out of town for the next two days." His voice was deep and full of regret. "It's my little sister's birthday. Well maybe not little, she's turning twenty-one." A sad smile touched his lips. "Sometimes I think she's the only one who really understands me."

Delicate brows lowered over startled eyes as Elizabeth felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. He was leaving? Just like that?

"The entire family's getting together up in Maine for the weekend. And trust me, with a family like mine, they need all the doctors they can get during our get together's." Rolling his neck side to side, a loud popping sound echoed through the room. "You think your mother's bad, you oughta meet my Grandfather. The two are a perfect pair."

"So that explains it." Elizabeth felt her stomach give a sharp lurch.

"Explains what princess?" Trying to find a comfortable position on a fold out chair, Cupid failed to notice the look of disappointment on her face.

"If his Grandfather is Edward Quartermain, it means he's rich. Which is why he wasn't shaking in his shoes when my Mother was raking him over the coals."

"So. What's money got to do with anything?" Grunting in frustration, Cupid nearly rolled off the metal chair.

"Nothing. I just. . ."

"Was thinking he was a great guy because he hadn't been jaded by the privileged upbringing you had. I mean, how can a person like our good doctor here be from the blue bloods?" Rolling his eyes at her with measured annoyance, Cupid gave her a long look before continuing on.

"Sweetheart, just because you've followed him around for a little while, don't mean you know the guy. Right now, you've just scratched the surface. But there's twenty-six years that make up the man sitting over there by your bed. People and circumstances have shaped and molded him. Did you know he takes a week off every fall to help his Grandmother prepare her rose garden for winter? "

"Great, I'm about to be deader than a doornail, and I've only made a scratch. I'm invisible, how in the heck am I supposed to find out about his Grandmother?"

"Or that he occasionally likes to kick back with the guys. Drinking and scratching like the disgusting beasts we are." Seeing she was still at a loss, Cupid ran a hand over his tired features and decided that another tactic was needed.

"Elizabeth -." For the first time she'd come face to chubby face with Cupid, he'd used her name. It did nothing to calm her nerves, instead it showed her the seriousness of the situation. "You're so close I can practically taste it. Do you know how hard it is on me to sit here and have to keep my mouth shut? But honey, you are running out of time."

"What am I supposed to do? When I think I'm on the right track, then the bottom drops out of my theory and I find myself right back at the beginning." Wiping furiously at the tears gathering in her eyes, she tried to breath deep to stop herself from having a complete melt down. "Do you think I want to die? Because I don't. I just. . . I want." Snapping her mouth shut in a thin line, Elizabeth turned and hurried out of the room.

Cupid didn't say a word. Instead he watched along with Dr. Morgan as a comatose Elizabeth frowned and let out a low murmur. "That's it princess. Fight.


	6. Chapter 6

"Freshly steamed lobster. The smell of the ocean and another Quartermain feud brewing in the air." Smiling at the sickening sweet sarcasm that dripped like honey from Emily's voice, Jason looked over his shoulder to watch as she made her way down the steep path to the private beach he'd hidden himself to. "It really makes a girl appreciate how these little get together's only last four days."

"What now?" He didn't care what the Q's were fighting about. Sooner or latter the arguments always made full circle back to the real issues his family hoarded like insane packrats. It had everything to do with how the yelling and screaming effected Emily. All the bickering drove her nuts. Watching the people she loved most in the world hurt one another without much thought. It was one of the things that drove him out of the house, and out of New York.

"Oh, a little bit of this, mostly a whole lot of that." Lowering herself down onto the cooling sand, Emily gave a long sigh. "I just love the feel sand after a long hot day."

"You always did." Remembering the first time they'd come up to the house after his accident, Jason recalled all the evenings he and Emily spent on the beach. Sometimes talking, but mostly they sat quietly staring out at the water.

"Let me guess." Squatting down next to his sister until they were eye level, Jason took a long look into her tired eyes. "Edward is throwing a tantrum about you dating Xander again, isn't he?"

"Yes." Not missing the warning glance she threw his way, Jason knew she really didn't need to hear his opinion. What she needed was a brother on her side. So he decided to let the matter drop. It was her life. And if the lying, two faced, no good piece of crap made her happy. Well, who was he to say she was making a mistake? He was falling for a girl in a coma he'd never had a conversation with.

"Grandfather is multi tasking tonight. He's also ranting about AJ losing his rights to Michael." Staring at the crashing surf, he tried to hide his relief. It wasn't that his older brother didn't love the sweet kid. He just wasn't the best role model. Not with his excessive drinking, and inability to say no to some get rich(er) schemes.

"And me." Jason drawled with a lopsided grin.

"That too." Elbowing him in the ribs, Emily rolled her eyes at him.

"That I should come back home. Work at GH with Mom and Dad."

"Well, I can't say Grandfather is the only one who wants to see you come home." Over her light, joking tone, he could the wistfulness in her voice. He knew Emily missed him. But she knew why he had moved so far away after college, and his miserable residency at General Hospital. He couldn't breath under all the expections his parents and Grandfather heaped on him. Unlike the majority of the Quartermain clan, making hoards of money and obtaining power through the misfortune of others wasn't something that interested him. "But he's started in on something new. How you're not married yet and pumping out loads of new heirs for him."

Snorting, he couldn't help but make a face. "Like I'd let that old fool anywhere near my children."

"You need someone in your life for that to happen." Tone dry, her eyes rolled at him in annoyance, Emily spoke before he could defend himself. "And dating slutty nurses you care nothing about doesn't count. Jason, I just wish you would find someone who makes you as happy as Zander makes me."

Feeling a slight blush burn up his neck and cheeks, he attempted to turn his head away before Emily's woman's intuition kicked into hyper drive. Sometimes it really sucked how well Emily knew him. And like most females, if she caught any tell tale signs she'd never stop hounding him. Unfortunately for him, Emily had caught the scent of his weakness before he had a chance to hide his reaction.

"Jason? Why are the tops of your ears red?" Reaching out to pinch the top of her ear, she only laughed when he swatted her away. "Oh my god! There's someone isn't there? I can't believe you haven't told me!"

"Emily I don't know what you're talking about." Trying to give her an annoyed look, Jason mentally groaned when her eyes practically gleamed back at him. "Emily there isn't anyone. First, I don't have the time. Second, where am I gonna meet someone? I'm at the hospital all day -."

"Surrounded by pretty nurses." Nudging him in the ribs, Jason teetered to the side before righting himself. Making a face, he shook his head. "Nurses really aren't my type."

"Keeping things from me wasn't your thing either." Frowning now, Emily rested her chin on her knee. "You've never kept a secret from me."

"I don't tell you everything." A light smile touched his mouth. There were a lot of things his little sister didn't know. Things he wasn't proud about. No, not everything in his life was to be shated with Emily.

"Thank God for that." Knowing he was picking on her, she remained quiet for a moment. "Will you just tell me? I promise not to tell anyone."

"Emily. . ." Sighing, he wanted more than anything to ignore that nagging part of his brain that was telling him to just go ahead and tell her. Explain to his little sister, how a pretty brunette, who by the way was in a coma, wouldn't leave his mind. It didn't matter what he did, Elizabeth Webber was always there.

In a creepy sort of way he felt as though she was with him at times. It was stupid. But he couldn't help feeling sometimes as though he wasn't alone. It was a little disturbing and he really wasn't the type to believe in that kind of stuff. But if he was being haunted, well, Elizabeth would be the perfect spook.

Out of everyone he knew, Emily had always supported him. It had never really mattered to her if she didn't quiet grasp his method's of madness. Nor had she tried to talk him into something that would benefit her more than it would him. She never judged, but also was quick to be the devil's advocate, trying to point out a view point he might have over looked. All in all, Emily was one hell of a listener. Knowing Emily, she'd probably get all dreamy eyed and try to..

"Fine. If I tell you, do you promise to drop it?" Pinching his nose, he couldn't believe he was going to share this with her. It was highly embarrassing just thinking about it silently. Now he needed to put his insanity into words.

"Why would I drop it? I think it's great you've - She isn't married is she?" Her eyes narrowing into slits, she leaned forward because of his reluctance. "Please tell me she isn't."

"No, she isn't married."

"Phew. For a minute there you had me worried. If she's not married. . . and she is a she right?"

"Of course."

"Not that there would be anything wrong with that."Emily clarified.

"She's definitely a she."

"I don't see what the big deal is. But fine, I promise to let it drop if you tell me. What's my soon to be sister-in-law's name?" Wiggling her eyebrows at him, Jason stood up abruptly. "This is a mistake."

"I'm kidding! Jeez Jase, you're getting stuffier than Grandfather." A sweet pure laugh, bubbled over her lips. "Will you please tell me?"

"Maybe I'm messed up in the head for telling you this." Seeing her bite down hard on her lower lip, Jason had to commend her on not taking advantage of his comment. "Her name is Elizabeth Webber."

"I like that name. I was afraid you'd end up with someone named Candy. Or Corky."

"She's a patient of mine." Staring out at the colors the setting sun created on the water, Jason couldn't bring himself to look at his sister.

"Oh, well I guess that isn't too bad." He could hear the hesitation in her voice. Having had parents in the medical field, it was a well known fact that rule numero uno was never to date a patient. Number two, never get emotionally attached with a patient. In the end, it never paid off. It wasn't that they shouldn't care about them, just be careful not to cross that invisible line.

"She's in a coma." Silence greeted him. "And here I though AJ was the one with issues."

"Did you meet her before she was in a coma?" Emily questioned carefully.

"No."

Again she took her time to respond. "How?"

"How what? How did I find myself unable to stay away from her room? Or would you like to know I show up on my days off to make sure the doctor on call is taking care of her? I know this is weird, even by Quartermain standards. But I can't help feeling like this."

"No. How did she get in a coma?" Turning to finally face her, Jason couldn't find the word to describe the gratitude he felt when she didn't stare back at him in disgust.

"Car accident." Letting out a long breath, it felt good to talk about this. To talk about her.

"Was she hit by a drunk driver?"

"No." Frowning, he sat down in the sand next to her. "She ran into a lamppost."

This time Emily frowned. "Was she drinking?"

"There was nothing in her system. No alcohol, drugs, not so much as a spoon full of cough syrup." Reaching for a stick nearby, and he began to draw in the sand. "The police say she was going fifty when her car just crashed into a pole."

"So basically she's lucky just to be alive." Not having the interest in the medical field, Emily didn't need to be told when someone was just plain lucky. "So what is it about her that has you acting like this?"

"I don't know." His forehead wrinkled as he thought about his sister's question. "From the first time I saw her, something just. . ."

"Pulled at you?"

"Yeah. Something like that. So it's not that weird?" Looking at her from the corner of his eye, Jason waited.

"I kinda wish she was married."

Groaning, Jason ducked his head forward. "That bad."

"No. Well. . . At least if she was married, she'd wouldn't be in such a critical state. What if she doesn't wake up?"

"What if she does and we can't stand one another?" Jason fired back. "Her mother is this horrendous witch. She puts Aunt Tracey to shame. I'm surprised she doesn't need to get splinters surgically removed from her -."

"Language Doctor!" Emily laughed. "So what are you going to do?"

"Check myself into the nearest mental facility?"

"Jason! I'm being serious. This is the first time you've actually opened up to me like this. About a girl anyway. I want to help you."

Throwing up his hands in front of him, Jason couldn't shake his head fast enough. He'd seen his sister in action when she got a bee in her bonnet. Nothing stopped Emily when she got into one of her helper modes. "There's nothing to help. The best I can hope for is she'll wake up and lead a healthy and normal life."

"But there's got to be something." Resting her hand on his arm, Emily leaned her head against his shoulder. "Jason you are the sanest person I know. Who cares if you haven't actually had a real conversation with this girl. If something inside you is telling you something she's specail, then I refuse to believe anything bad is going to happen. In fact. . . I think it's kind of romantic."

And once again, Emily pulled through at being the best sister in the world. "Poetry and flowers huh?"

"Oh, and the theme song from Sleeping Beauty!" Clapping her hands, Jason laughed.

"Why are you up here with the Munster's," Watching Cupid from the corner of her eye lean up against the railing of the third level balcony, Elizabeth really wished she could have just a few more minutes alone. She had a great view from here. With the sun just setting on the horizon, it made the water look like dancing fire. Plus she had a heartwarming picture as brother and sister talked with one another in privacy really stirred at something in her. "I swear if Eddie boy doesn't take a serious time out he's gonna bust an artery."

"I can't believe Jason shares DNA with these people." Looking over her shoulder into the livingroom, Elizabeth watched while a crimson faced Edward Quartermain screamed about the inadequacies of today's youth.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think Emily is all that bad." Cupid tilted his head to the beach. "I think she's a sweet kid."

"She's adopted." Elizabeth justified. "Of course she's normal."

"No one can pick their families honey. What they can choose is the way they interact with them."

"Please no." Groaning, Elizabeth leaned her head against the weathered wood of the deck. "Not another lecture hidden in some weird saying. Can't we just enjoy this one night? Watch the sunset. Appreciate the pretty litte stars in the sky."

"Fine." Hands up in defeat, Cupid looked down at the siblings on the beach. "How come you ain't down there?"

"I didn't want to intrude." Watching the easy interaction between brother and sister, Elizabeth wished for the first time she had been that close with at least one of her siblings. Hell, she'd never been as close to anyone in her entire life.

"Sweetheart, your invisible. No one would notice if you were there or not." Snorting under his breath, Cupid pulled out a cigar from his arrow case and struck a match against the railing.

"Gee thanks." Knowing he hadn't meant any harm by his comment, Elizabeth couldn't help but sum up her life in just that one sentence. Not that she was going to have a pity party about it, the people in her life up to this point weren't really worth the effort.

"You know what I mean kid."

"I know." Shrugging at his half apology, she heard Emily's laughter above the waves. "It just doesn't feel right sitting in while they bond. I feels, intrusive."

"This coming from the same girl who tried sneaking into the good doctor's morning shower." Jabbing her with his elbow, Elizabeth couldn't help but blush.

"I had no idea there would be sirens." Grumbling under her breath, Elizabeth wished her cheeks weren't as red as she pictured them.

"Don't sweat it. It's happened to all of us." Slapping her on the back with a little more strength than needed, Elizabeth glowered over at him.

"Makes me feel so much better."

"It's healthy to be curious. Besides I would wonder about you if you didn't try and take a peek."

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure. Tell me the real reason you aren't down by the water with Jason." Arching a brow at her, Elizabeth really wished she could just push the jerk over the side and watch him fall. He always knew just the right questions to ask. The ones she was either unable to answer, or would put a crimson blush on her face. It was hard enough being honest with herself. She didn't need the New Year's baby asking her things she wasn't ready to share.

"Because. I just needed some time to think without Jason around."

"Yeah, the guy can talk your ear off."

"If you want me to talk, I suggest you stuff it." This time it was her turn to arch her brow at him in challenge.

"If you talk without trying to cover up your emotions we have a deal."

Knowing this was as good as she was going to be offered, Elizabeth stared out at the water for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I've been wanting more." Lowering her brows, over her confused eyes, she really wish she understood how she felt. Perhaps that way she would actually express herself.

"More what? More money? More artistic ability?"

"No. Contrary to your stellar impression of me I can feel like other people. I want more. No I want it all. I want a loving family. A person in my life that cares about me. Someone who'll do all those sappy, cheesy and romantic things with. I want to be the type of person who can watch someone's kids at the last second and enjoy doing it. I want to help little old woman with their groceries. I want a more fulfilling life."

"Someone ring me a freaking bell and give the lady a cigar!" Yelling with excitement up into the sky, Cupid grabbed her hand and yanked her close to give her a big ole smack square on her mouth. "Elizabeth I knew you had it in you."

"H- had what in me?" Trying to recover from Cupid's unexpected reaction, Elizabeth wiped furiously at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You did it cupcake. Ding, ding, ding. You are the grand prize winner." His words slowed as her look of confusion deepened. "You're at the end of the yellow brick road. The fat lady has sung. Are you getting any of this?"

"You- you kissed me."

"I think your purposely trying to burst my bubble here." Grumbling under his breath, Cupid ran a hand over the stubble on his chin.

"That was one of the most disgusting. . ." Blinking several times Elizabeth's mouth dropped. "Did you just say? Do you mean? I did it. I'm gonna wake up?"

Looking down his watch, Cupid smiled. "I'd say any second now, you should be opening those baby blues."

"Second?" The excitement that started to bubble up inside her went flat. Her eyes shot over to the spot Jason and Emily were still sitting. "No! Not yet. I have to."

"I'm sorry honey." Reaching out to stop her from flying down the stairs at a neck breaking speed, Cupid shook his head sadly. "If it were up to me I'd give you give you a moment to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why would I say goodbye? He's still my doctor. I know he's on vacation. . ."

"Shh..." He placed a finger over her babbling mouth. "You aren't going to remember any of this. Me, Jason, this last week and a half. It's all gonna be a distant memory."

"Wait!" Feeling light headed, Elizabeth reached out for the railing. "I went through all this only to forget it all! I can't believe this."

"Think about it. If everyone remembered what they went through while in a coma, well, it just don't happen that way."

"So I went through all of this for nothing? That when I wake up I'm gonna be the miserable, cold hearted shrew I was. I finally realize how unhappy I was and that I want to change and. . . and. . .This sucks."

"Well it's not like your subconscious won't retain some of this."

The dizziness started to effect her ability to think. Cupid's voice faded in and out. The only rational thought she could hold on to was the need to see Jason one last time. If she wasn't going to remember any of this than she wanted to be near Jason when it was all over.

"Where are you going?" Snapping out of his mumbling, Cupid's frown was immediate. "I really don't think this is such a great idea. I know this is a lot to take in . . . you really should just stay. Elizabeth no, you can't fight it." She was already half way down the first flight of stairs. "I know your stubborn, but you can't do this. I mean it."

Following her, Cupid felt a sharp zap pierce his rear end. "No. No. No." Cursing under his breath, he looked up at the sky in anger. "Come on. I get it that rules are rules. But she's come so freaking far. She doesn't know she's risking her life by fighting this." Trying again to follow his young charge, he felt another sharp zap. "ELIZABETH!"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Go with the flow. If there's something pulling at you, well what's it going to hurt to see where it goes?" Stretching her legs out in front of her, Emily sighed. "I just hope everything works out for you."

Enjoying the peace and quiet for awhile, Jason let out a loud groan when his cell phone started to ring. Not really wanting to ruin the moment with his sister, he reached into his pocket on the fifth ring.

"Morgan."

"Jase. Thank god you answered." The line became fuzzy, and Jason almost thought he'd lost the signal. "Can you hear me?"

"Carl? Is that you?" Recognizing the voice on the other end, Jason felt his stomach clench. "What's wrong?"

"You know that girl in room 321?"

"Elizabeth?" He felt Emily stir next to him.

"She flatlined about five minutes ago man. I don't know what happened. I was in the room with her. Everything was fine. The next thing I knew bells were ringing and lights were flashing. I freaked."

His mouth went dry as sandpaper, and his throat tightened up on him. He hadn't noticed when the phone had hit the sand and he'd ducked his head between his knees. This was wrong. She was fine. There was no reason why she would've flatlined. Perhaps Amanda Webber had been right by wanting to take Elizabeth to another hospital with a better trained staff. Had he done something wrong? Was he responsible for her dying?

"Jason." Shaking his shoulder, Emily's voice trembled with fear. "Jase what's going on?"

"It's Elizabeth. She's. She's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

She knew just seconds ago there had been sand beneath her feet. Just like she knew it had been a warm night with a comfortable breeze. Jason had been just feet in front of her when the world had literally been yanked from underneath her feet.

"Will you please do something with your hair." Feeling someone's hand on her elbow, Elizabeth blinked painfully. Everything around her was a brilliant white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor. Even the people standing about were dressed in Clorox white robes. The only color she could see was an occasional brunette standing here or there. Other than that there wasn't one speck, splash or smidgen of the colors her artistic side craved. "Joe, where's Joe?"

"Give a man a break." Stepping out of nowhere, Cupid put a hand to his temple as he eyed the woman how had a firm hold of Elizabeth's arm. "I could hear your squawking all the way over-."

"I know exactly where you were Joe." Hissing between clenched teeth, the woman shook her head and let out an exasperated growl. "You smell like a bar room."

Placing a hand before his mouth, Cupid, or as the woman referred to him, Joe, blow into his and then sniffed. "I smell minty fresh."

"Your name is Joe?" Finally able to find her voice, Elizabeth didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Hadn't she been told that she had finished her task. That she was going back, was going to be all right? So why was she suddenly in a place that looked an awful lot like heaven.

"You didn't. . . She isn't." The odd woman's mouth gaped open, snapped shut, only to open again. "How is it that your charge doesn't know your name?"

With a lazy, lopsided grin, Joe shrugged his shoulders. "She didn't ask."

Making a face, Elizabeth shook her head. "I did to! I asked who you were."

"And I told you, I'm a Cupid. You never asked for my real name." Sounding awful proud of himself, Elizabeth decided she wanted to cry. Why wasn't she awake in her sterile hospital room?

"Well then, Joe, I thought you were said I was waking up." Letting the exasperated woman drag her a few feet down the corridor, Elizabeth had to twist a little to give her companion a dark glare. "I might be a little slow at times, seeing that I'm just some insignificant mortal, but this sure doesn't look like my charming little hospital room."

"Miss Webber you're here because you broke rule 509, section A paragraph three. And, because of that I had to break a lunch engagement to come and represent you." Stopping just short of the only door in the long hallway, the strange woman looked down her nose at Elizabeth. Reminding her of a Nanny she once had as a child. All prim and proper, with a broomstick crammed up her British backside.

"The what?" Blinking, Elizabeth looked back and forth between the woman and her buddy Joe. "Another rule?"

"A whopper of a rule too." Joe grumbled.

"You finished your task. Why in the world would you fight the re-entrance." Again the woman's tone held enough disdain that had the old Elizabeth was foaming at the mouth. Smart ass comments and rude retorts burned her tongue as she took a few deep breaths.

"Pardon me Miss. . . . ?" Tilting her head slightly to the side, Elizabeth gave the woman the sweetest smile she could muster up.

"Alexis." Holding her hand out for Elizabeth to shake, Elizabeth held back for just a second before grasping the woman's firm handshake. "Alexis Davis."

"Miss. Davis, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't give a damn about rule 555 section whatever, level three -."

"Rule 509, section A -."

Holding her hand up to stop Alexis, Elizabeth smile fell from her face. "Listen to me. I don't care. All I wanted to do was say goodbye to Jason, wake up and try to change my life. All these rules you people have, do you have any idea just how ridiculous they are. How do you have the time to have a life, what with all these rules and regulations."

Joe nudged her in the ribs and whispered loudly, "Heaven sweetheart."

"It doesn't matter if we're alive or dead." Alexis sniffed. "Every society needs structure to be productive. And to be productive, we need rules. If you don't have any further question, we really need to go in, wouldn't want to be late for Miss Webber's hearing."

Letting Alexis walk ahead of them, Elizabeth grabbed Cupid, no, Joe's arm and held him back. "Be straight with me. Why aren't I waking up? Why am I here? What in the hel-."

Joe quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Not that world honey. The H word isn't taken lightly up here."

Moving his grubby hand away from her mouth, Elizabeth felt slightly sick. "So I died."

"Yes, well no, well kinda." Frowning Joe looked down at her, his face softening at her miserable look. "Honey you really screwed up. Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Exasperated, Elizabeth ran a shaky hand through her curls. "What did I do that was so wrong? I thought I had it all figured out? Give the lady a cigar and all that. And what do you mean I'm kinda dead. How can a person be kinda dead?"

"Well, this is heaven you know. Nothing is final unless the bigwigs up here say so. And Yeah, you did good sweetie. Real good." His eyes looking a little misty, Joe gave himself a shake and quickly recovered. "Why in the tarnations did you run? Why do you have to be such a pigheaded, stubborn little brat?"

"Run?" He wasn't talking about her wanting to say goodbye and thank you to Jason was he? "I wasn't running away. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"You don't say." Hearing Alexis clear her throat loudly from behind, Joe gave her an anoyed look. "You can't run. Makes people think you don't want to wake up. And after all the man hours you sucked up. Well they aint too pleased."

"They who?" Elizabeth frowned.

"St. Peter and his pals. Don't worry about it. This is all just procedure. Before ya know it, those baby blues will be opening and you'll be sweeping Dr. Morgan off his feet." Tapping her chin, Joe led Elizabeth to the front of the room to where Alexis was impatiently waiting.

Jason hated airports. They were crowded, loud and always had a way to grate on his last nerve. There were too many people sandwiched together. Add to it, the fact that the flights never took off on time, the customer service sucked, and somehow that one arrogant self centered prick who always had the ability to make the airport experience just that much more intolerable . . . wouldn't shut his gaping yap and move out of line.

"Listen lady. I don't care who you call. I have a meeting in Denver. Do you comprehend what I am saying here? D-E-N-V-E-R. Does that sound anything like Chicago?" Shifting from foot to foot, Jason rubbed the tense cords at the base of his neck. Telling himself to ignore the arrogant prick in front of him. "So, Darling, do you think you're capable of getting me on that flight to Colorado? Or perhaps there's someone more qualified back there that can assist me. Perhaps your manager, think he could help me?"

Ignore it, ignore the sexist jerk.

"Sir, the one way flight to Denver is full. As I have told you twice. If you want to get to the Mile High City, you're just going to have to stop over in Chicago. Would you like to buy your ticket sir, because there's other people in line who have places to go."

The beefy, red faced male slammed his meaty palm on the counter, making the other patrons in the line jump in surprise. "That's not good enough. I don't have all night to travel."

"Well then you should've scheduled your trip in advance sir." Clearly at the end of her rope, the woman narrowed her eyes at the man who was holding up the line. "Either but a ticket now, leave the line, or I will call security."

The dueling pair continued on as Jason pinched the bridge of his nose then checked his watch. Why did this have to happen now? He'd been stuck in Logan Airport for over an hour. His phone wasn't picking up a signal, his parents disappointed looks wouldn't leave him alone, as his gut felt like he'd swallowed a couple of gallons of cement and it was just sitting there and wouldn't go away.

He had torn through the beach house the with only one thing in mind. Getting out. He had to get past the Q guard. Which was about as tough as a fly getting through a room full of fly tape. At every turn there was yet another concerned parent, grandparent,, cousin or whatever else they allowed into the family that week. And when his parents had been able to wrench the meaning behind his mad dash to leave, they had given him that disappointed, you know better than to get emotionally involved look.

Monica had followed him out of the house when the taxi had arrived. Practically begging from him reconsider. Telling him that he needed to learn how to separate his personal life from his life as a doctor. That all doctors had to do it, blah, blah, blah. He knew this. Christ, he knew it was wrong the first day he'd seen Elizabeth lying motionless in that bed and the strings of his heart had been pulled.

"Sir?" Realizing everyone was looking his way, Jason quickly stepped up to the counter.

"I need a flight to Denver. Any flight will do." Taking out his wallet, Jason quickly grabbed the Platinum card and slid it across to the woman.

"If you hurry there's a direct flight to Denver leaving in ten minutes." A slight smile quivered at the corner of the attendants mouth as she took the card and processed the transaction.

"I thought you just told that guy there weren't any direct flights to Denver tonight." Jerking his thumb in the direction Mr. Congeniality had stormed off in, Jason felt a little lost.

"That jerk spilt his coffee on me last week. Didn't even bother to apologize. I always remember a face and that guy has been on my hit list for years. Always coming in here acting like his some head honcho of a Fortune 500 company." Finishing up her work she handed him back the credit card. "There was only one seat left on the direct to Denver. And between you and me, there's a storm brewing on the lakes. That Bozo isn't getting to Denver tomorrow morning." Handing Jason his ticket she gave him a saucy wink. "Dr. Morgan, you have a wonderful flight."

Looking down at the ticket in his hand, Jason nodded once and was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have read the reports and files dealing with this case and I am ready to make my judgment." Barely bothering to take his seat at the head of the courtroom, St. Peter tossed a thick folder down.

Feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of a runaway Mack truck, Elizabeth blinked a few times before swiveling in her seat to stare at Alexis, who didn't seem all too shocked. In fact, she looked completely bored with the entire situation as she studied her nails. "Aren't you going to do something?" Her brows puckered as she leaned over to whisper in her lawyers ear.

Looking perplexed, Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "Like what? The man made his decision."

"You're joking right?" Studying the older woman's face, Elizabeth felt the walls were closing in on her. "You're not. I thought you were going to defend me."

"There's nothing to defen-."

"Miss Davis?" Clearing his throat, St. Peter arched a warty eye. "Something you'd like to share with rest of us?"

Ignoring Elizabeth's desperate look, Alexis gave the Saint a nervous smile and shook her head. "No, nothing."

Clearly not buying her response, he looked over at Elizabeth. "Miss Webber?"

Ignoring Joe shaking his head to her right, Elizabeth stood up on shaking legs. "I thought this was a trial."

Smiling down at her from his bench, St. Peter gave her a look that made her feel like a simpleton. "Less of a trial, more like a Judgment."

That just didn't sound good. Her stomach hurt and her head spun as she curled her fingers tightly on the table to keep herself steady. Judgment sounded so final. End of the line, don't pass go, done. "Then why have all this?" Elizabeth opened her arms wide as she looked around the courtroom. "Why make me feel as though I had a fighting chance. That perhaps I'd get a chance to - to I don't know. Why even have a trial if all you're gonna do is read my files and make a decision?

"Procedure."

"So how do I know if I've been given a fair Judgment?" The second the words slipped from her mouth, Elizabeth wished she could take them back. Who was she to say that St. Peter wouldn't give her a fair trial? Why oh why couldn't she learn just to keep her mouth closed for once. Just once, that's all she asked. "I-I, can you please just forget I said that?"

"Miss Webber consider it forgotten." St. Peter looked over his spectacles and his face softened. "Why is it that you think I have made a decision not to your liking? Do you really believe I, we," Spreading his arms out wide to the other men and woman who sat behind him. "That we don't have your best interests at heart?" Looking now over at Joe, St. Peter frowned slightly, "Even though we stuck you with Joe." Both men glowered at one another for just a few seconds before the attention was directed at her again. "Just because you've made a few," Looking at the folders in front of him, St. Peter's mouth fluttered at the corner's. "A lot of mistakes while on earth, do you really think we'd cast you out? Miss Webber you're a lot of things, but a lost cause isn't one of them."

Feeling the tightness in her chest ease, Elizabeth drew in a deep breath before taking her seat. Feeling Joe pat her on the back, she sat up straight and awaited St. Peter's verdict.

"First I must apologize to you Miss Webber." St. Peter lip curled up as his eyes narrowed in on Joe. "Your Guardian Angel, Roberto, is a little tied up at the moment. In fact, the majority of the G.A. Force is occupied. That's how you ended up with. . . Him."

Joe grumbled softly, but Elizabeth was almost certain she heard the words overbearing, self-righteous, and prig all within a few breaths of one another.

"Peter." Alexis raised nose twitched slightly as she shook her head slightly. "Can we not start this again? The last time we were stuck in this room for three weeks."

"If the deviant could just go by the book we wouldn't have any problems."

"I go by the rules." Joe barked.

"Really?" St. Peter grabbed one of the folders and flipped it open with over exaggerated grace. "Fifty one infractions, Mr. I-Go-By-The-Rules. Fifty one!"

"That's impossible." Waving off St. Peter's words, Joe sat back and crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"Boys." Alexis shifted forward in her seat trying to block out Joe's flippant look. "This hearing is about Elizabeth. Not your on going feud."

"No, he's the one that said I had some obscene amount of 'infractions'." Using his fingers to make air quotes, Joe rolled his eyes. "It's his job to share with us his 'findings'."

"And as Elizabeth's lawyer, I'm saying it isn't necessary." Looking back and forth at the two grown men. Men, who should at their advanced years should know better, stare at one another like two five year olds at a playground.

"One." Clearing his throat, St. Peter pushed his glasses high on his nose. "You took an assignment that you weren't of rank to take."

"I would've been had you not demoted me eighty years ago for yet another one of your infractions Besides who else was going to go? You said it yourself, we're understaffed up here."

"Two. You gave your charge 'hints'. Apparently you aren't creative or intelligent enough to handle delicate situations such as this."

"Delicate?" Joe's bushy eyebrows met his hairline. "Delicate? You have met Webber. She's sitting right here. Small, perhaps. Delicate. There's no way anyone would describe her as delicate."

Acting as though he hadn't heard Joe's outburst, St. Peter turned the page. "This is my favorite . . Three. You used an A.O.L. on a third party."

Joe glowered and Elizabeth leaned over to Alexis. "He used a crappy Internet service on someone?"

"No." Trying to hide her amusement, the other woman looked away for a moment. "Arrows of Love."

"Oh." Thinking about it for a second, Elizabeth nodded her head once. "That makes more sense. Wait. Who was the third party?"

"Shh." Joe hushed her. "Next, go to the next infraction."

"No." Putting up her hand to stop the man who was in charge of her destiny, Elizabeth twisted around to glare at her companion. "Who. Did. You. Shoot?"

"Your doctor, Jason Morgan." St. Peter supplied.

For the second time in such a short span of time, Elizabeth felt the air get knocked out of her and the room start to spin. Not Jason. Anyone but Jason. It would mean that his concern for her was nothing but an arrow induced . . . Thing. His attention. All the time he spent by her bedside talking to her, telling her jokes. . .

And it was all Joe's fault. Turning accusing eyes at the guilty looking man sitting next to her, Elizabeth had never experienced such a mixture of emotions before. Part of her heart was breaking. Silly, perhaps. Seeing that the man it was breaking for was in all reality just a stranger. It didn't matter if she was unable to rationalize it, all that mattered was how her insides were tearing apart.

Then there was the undeniable feeling of betrayal. Knife in the back. Full on Benidict Arnold. Giving all that Koombya crap about needing people and love. Making her feel as though she meant something to Jason. It was all induced, fake. He came into her life, or whatever this was, and turned her upside down and inside out. Pointed out all the empty holes she had inside herself, made her take notice of the world around her. Damnit. He made her want to be more.

But then she still wanted to do more. Wanted to be a better person. With or without a man, Jason.

It did make sense. How a seemingly normal, and healthy male could show so much attention to a vegetable. How stupid she was. Joe must have been so happy with himself.

"Hey kid I can see what your thinking, and you just gotta -." Leaning in close to her, Elizabeth turned her head away. "It's not what you think."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking." Her throat was painfully tight. Making her voice sound forced. Worse was the moisture that threatened to fall. And right now that was the last thing she wanted to do.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on kid, don't look at me like that." Joe pleaded as he leaned closer to Elizabeth. "It aint what you think." His eyes begged for her understanding, and Elizabeth was dying to wipe the look right off his pudgy little face.

"If you had the slightest idea what I was thinking, you'd be crying like a baby." The words were spoken harshly, but Elizabeth didn't feel the satisfaction she'd been hoping for. At the moment, it was taking considerable concentration to keep her lower lip from trembling. Because if she let that happen, then she wouldn't be able to control the moisture in her eyes. And if that happened, she'd end up being some bawling twit.

"You remember that blonde nurse from the hospital?" Joe looked desperate now.

Sniffing, Elizabeth gave a stiff nod. "Bunny."

"I thought her name was Tanya . . ." Joe watched the storm clouds gathering in Elizabeth's eyes and visibly gulped. "You know somethin'? I think you're right. How in the world did I get Tanya?"

"You pathetically low number of brain cells?" St. Peter grumbled from the front of the room.

"Could you cut me a break here Pete?" Joe snapped at the other man. It wasn't until St. Peter shrugged and leaned back in his chair, looking completely bored, that Joe continued. "Try and remember the little speech I was giving you. The people connected, finding their other half."

Her forehead scrunched as she recalled that time. She'd been following Jason through the halls when they'd been trapped by the large toothed, fake boobed ubber slut.

"By the steam coming out of your ears I'll take that as a yes." Joe scratched the side of his head, looking completely at a loss. "Jason wasn't even slightly interested in dinning with her. He actually had a mile long list, filled with excuses as to why he couldn't have dinner that night, or any other in this millennium, with her."

"If he wasn't interested - you tried to make him fall in love with that walking STD?" Her stomach dropped a notch, as relief flooded through her. So his interest in her hadn't been induced. But at the same time, Joe's stupidity could've had Jason drooling like some male adolescent high on puberty.

"No." Making a face that looked as though he'd been sucking on a lemon, Joe shook his head to clear the visual. "Goodness no. Do I look evil to you?"

"Miss. Webber please speak loud enough so the entire room can hear your answer." St. Peter hitched his brows as he leaned forward. "I want to remember this moment for the rest of eternity."

The rest of the room broke out into laughter, as Joe slouched uncomfortably in his chair. Twisting around to look around at all their faces a few things became crystal clear. One, the court room was packed. Not just a little full, but there were white robed freaks crammed into ever bench. There were even some standing shoulder to shoulder at the back of the room. The second, was they all seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. If she wasn't who she was, she'd have thought they were there to see what her out come was. Whether or not she'd be given a second chance. But she definitely hadn't fallen off a Turnip truck, and knew with a sickening feeling that they were there to watch Joe squirm.

They were laughing at her Cupid. Laughing at the one person who, by the sounds of it, wasn't even supposed to have been there to help her. And it really chapped her hide.

"You people are really sick." The words weren't spoken loudly, but apparently loud enough to where even the back row was able to hear the fury in her voice. "I thought pride was a deadly sin. Where do you all get off laughing at him?"

St. Peter sat up straight in his seat, looking as though someone had given the harp that was presently shoved up his behind a hard yank. "Now you listen here."

"No, you listen to me." Knowing she probably was going to pay for her defiance, Elizabeth couldn't make herself care. She may have recently had an epiphany, but she hadn't become some spineless imbecile who sat back and didn't defend herself. "You've already made your decision right? So I think I have the right to say a few things here."

"My decision could change." St. Peter warned.

"You all are no better then the idiots I'm forced to share air with down on earth. You're petty, and rude. And to tell you something, I really expected more from all of you." Clearly on a role, she ignored Joe's persistent tugs on her elbow. "Joe was able to help change my jaded view on life. With or without the incentive of Dr. Morgan. He is the one who had to put up with my bitchiness and sarcastic comments. He was creative and smart. And if you're too blind to see that. Well, then you all need help."

The court room was deadly quiet, and if Elizabeth had been in any other state of mind she might've found the irony in that. But she was madder than a hornet.

"Are you finished?" His voice was constrained, but the vein on the side of St. Peter's forehead throbbed.

"No, I don't think I am. I also think you should give Joe a raise." With one final nod, Elizabeth took her seat primly, never breaking contact with the man in the front of the room.

"Well." Shifting the paperwork in front of him, St. Peter pinched his lips and readjusted his glasses. "I suppose all there's left to do is voice my verdict."

The flight had been hell. It hadn't mattered if it was a direct flight, Jason didn't think it would've mattered if they touched down in Fuji it would've made much of a difference. The little old woman sitting to his right wouldn't stop telling him about her wonderful grandchildren she was going to visit. And the man to his left shifted between nudging him with his sharp elbows and snoring.

He'd never been so happy when the seat belt light flashed back on, and the pilot had announced their pending decent. Jason was to the point he would've gladly jumped from the plain.

It took the last of his patience to help little Mrs. Turner with her carryon. But he knew he'd never forgive himself if he didn't lend the elderly woman some assistance. Following her down the aisle at a snail's pace, Jason gritted his teeth to nubs by the time they made it to the gate.

He nearly wept when her family surrounded the woman with hugs and laughter. Shoving the bag at the thankful son and barely managed a wave of farewell as he headed to the shuttles to pick up his luggage. Weaving through the throngs of people, he reran the last week through his head. Reevaluating every decision he'd made, the medication he'd prescribed. Perhaps he should've called Dr. Rawlings at Porter hospital in Littleton, ran Elizabeth's information by him, see if perhaps there was something he had over looked.

Had he been so full of himself that his pride cost a young woman her life? A beautiful, young woman who had her entire life in front of her. Or least she had a life before she'd been unfortunate enough to be assigned him as a doctor.

Slowing his gait, Jason stopped in the middle of the hallway, and for the first time since Carl called it really dawned on him. Elizabeth flat lined. There was no reason to race back. She wasn't going to be there.

Sure she would. The tiny voice he'd kept quiet so far refused to stay silent any longer. She'll be in the Morgue. Lying beneath one of those bleached white sheets, on a cold metal gurney.

Feeling a fist squeeze tightly around his lungs, Jason's mouth went dry and the world started to spin until it went dark.

"That was a little dramatic don't you think?"

"Yeah, but what do you expect on the budget I'm working with?"

"It was tacky."

"It got the job done."

"Whatever."


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't thank you enough." With a slight hesitation, Elizabeth held out her hand to Alexis. It felt odd, inadequate in a way. But other than a nice handshake, all Elizabeth could think of was hugging Alexis for helping through the mini drama.

"No problem." Ignoring the offered hand, Alexis wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and gave her a tight squeeze. The weird feeling from the simple exchange made Elizabeth slightly uncomfortable. Having someone invading her personal space with friendly intentions was new for her. "Thank you for sticking up for Joe. He's not bad when you get to know him."

Joe. Dear ole Joe. She hadn't seen him in two days since St. Peter announced she'd be going back. It wasn't like she blamed him for avoiding her like the plague, seeing she'd shut him out the second Petey boy banged the gavel, dismissing court. She'd been so confused over the emotions rolling through her, that she needed air and time away from the man she was starting to trust.

Her first best friend wore a diaper. Her first thought of the day brought a smile to her lips. Staying with Alexis, waiting for the paper work for her departure to clear, Elizabeth had the time alone she'd needed to come to terms with a few issues.

One. She was a bitch. Perhaps she was softening a little around the edges, but not enough to completely erase the truth.

Second. Given a chance, she was a loyal, protective bitch.

Third. No matter how irrational it was, she was totally head over heels with a man she'd never spoken to. It was cheesy and a great plot for some low budget B movie but it didn't make it any less true. Geez, people got married after knowing one another for only a week. So what if she was half dead and following him around with a Pamper wearing Cupid. Stranger things had been known to happen, she hoped.

No matter what happened she was ready to return to the living. Heaven was great and all, but she had some unfinished business to see to. There were some changes in her life she wanted to make. Places she wanted to see. Things she needed to do before she became a full time resident of the afterlife.

"Are you excited?" Looking relaxed in a white jogging suite, Alexis led her to a park just blocks from her heavenly condo.

"A little." Chewing on her lower lip, Elizabeth took a moment to take in her surroundings. Her eyes scanned the faces on the street and she couldn't help but feel disappointed. "I thought Joe would be here."

"He's in the middle of a project right now." Alexis said. "But he promised to be at the garden before your departure."

"I was hoping to be able to talk to him before I left." She's never been sad over a loss of a friend before. Leaving meant she wouldn't have Joe around nagging her to be a better person. "Let him know I appreciated everything he did for me."

"I think he already knows." Alexis reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Joe told me I wasn't going to remember any of this when I woke up." The words brought a sharp pain in her chest. As fear gripped at her insides. "Why? Why put me through all this? Make me see how wrong I've been only to take it all away?"

Looking thoughtful, Alexis paused in the middle of the sidewalk. "Joe isn't very good at explaining the dynamics sometimes."

Elizabeth swallowed the sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue.

"Are you going to remember Joe, or me? No." This time Alexis's smile was a little sad. "But your subconscious will remember what it learned."

"To be honest, I'm scared to wake up and be the bitter person I was."

"Elizabeth you are going to wake up and be the same person. You've always had it in you to be more, to be better. Everyone does. It just takes courage to make a change. To take a chance."

"What if I mess things up worse than what they were?" Thank goodness Joe wasn't around right now. She'd never hear the end of it.

"A little advice." Alexis placed her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "You are going to mess up so many times in your life you're gonna lose track. It's what you do with yourself afterwards that means anything."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said. "Now can we talk about something else, I feel like we're in some freaky after school special."

"Absolutely."

Covering his face with his hands, Jason let out a frustrated growl. The two men arguing in front of him paused and looked over at him. They'd been going at it for hours. Both repeating themselves to the point where Jason wanted to stab himself in the eye with a sharp pointy stick.

"Listen, I don't care why I am here." Honestly, he wanted to believe he'd had an aneurysm and was hallucinating the last two days. "I just want to get back. Now."

"Dr. Morgan I do apologize, but you aren't on the list." The last word was spoken through clenched teeth as the little gray haired man glared over at the other man. Joe, he'd said he was a Cupid and was there to help him sort through the mess.

"Then put me on the damn list." At the end of his rope, Jason snapped. Typically he was patient. With a family like his he'd learned to keep control over his emotions. A person had to when Edward Q was around. But there was only so far a man could be pushed.

Having woken up surrounded by a group of murmuring men wearing an assortment of white garments, Jason knew something horrible had happened. Never fully convinced that there was a God and everything that went along with it, but never quite able to turn his back on the possibility, Jason got his answer first hand. It also dawned on him he wasn't ready to be here yet.

After the initial panic faded and his practical side took over, he'd convinced himself this was all just a dream. That he must've bumped his head on his mad dash through the airport and was now dreaming.

Nothing like a few dead relatives to bat that thought out of the park and put things into perceptive. Once he had a firm grasp on his current situation and stopped trying to rationalize everything acceptance had come relativity easy.

He'd been told he wasn't supposed to be there. Which was just fine with him, seeing he didn't want to be there either. Well not at that precise moment, but perhaps several decades from now. Something about misplaced files, misspelled names and a systematic glitch brought him to heaven. His very much alive body was now resting in the same hospital he worked in, waiting for his soul to return.

But not before a complete investigation and the proper sign off. As luck would have it, no one seemed no one know who actually looked into the matter. Or who signed off the paperwork to get him back.

Sitting back and watching, Jason felt he was back at work, fighting with the insurance companies to cover needed medical procedures.

"I need to get back. Now. I'm done waiting." Standing up from the bench his butt had been rooted to for the last hour, Jason ignored the stares he was now receiving. "What part of emergency did you guys not get? A patient of mine flat lined. I need to be there for her."

"But that was days ago Dr. Morgan." The little old man answered with a frown. "From our records Miss Webber is just fine."

"What?" The word barely passed through his clenched jaw.

"Elizabeth Webber." The gentleman offered in a kind and irritating tone. Turning to the pile of paperwork on his desk he riffled through it before picking up a file. "She pulled through and is waiting in queue to return."

"See kid, I told you she was fine." The balding man who'd introduced himself as Joe, rolled his eyes over at him and turned back to the smaller man. "Now Winston what's it gonna take to get this guy home?"

"The proper paperwork." The gentleness the other man had displayed disappeared.

Jason's eyes remained on the file as his heart raced in his chest. Did he just hear them right? Was Elizabeth Webber really here, nearby?

Without thinking he snatched the folder from Winston and started flipping through the file. His eyes skimmed a few lines of each paper before going to the next.

"Today. She's leaving today."

"Give that back to me young man." His hackles up, Winston claimed his property with a disgruntled sniff and stalked behind his desk and sat down. "Until he has the proper papers he wont be going anywhere. Good day."

"Come on kid, I know someone who can help us." With a sneer at the other man Joe waited until Jason started to move toward the door.

"I want to see her."

"Who?"

"Elizabeth." A twinkle danced in Joe's eye and Jason wanted nothing more than to punch the fool. But hitting a man wearing a diaper seemed wrong. "I'm going to find her with or without your help."

"Calm down buddy, all you have to say is please."


	11. Chapter 11

Leaving what Joe had called the business district, Jason couldn't help but notice how colorful everything suddenly got. It oddly reminded him of the French Quarter in New Orleans. If it had been licked clean and populated by Angels.

He also noticed that not everyone had wings. Or halos. In fact they looked perfectly normal in appearance. Going about their everyday lives – or was it afterlives? Kids played jump rope in the street. Dogs barked from behind a few closed doors. People were gathered on porches, talking and laughing.

"Did you expect us to be hopping from cloud to cloud?" Joe's amused voice came from up ahead.

Not entirely sure how he felt about the weird man, Jason decided to grunt out an answer than actually engage in a conversation with him.

"Why do people always think that?" Joe muttered. "Thinking we're a bunch of harp playing freaks who spend our time sitting on clouds?"

They continued down the block and Joe rounded the corner, calling out to a group of men who were playing checkers.

"We're almost there." Sounding a little winded, Joe swiped at his shiny forehead with the back of his hand. "I wish the departure point was closer to the Business district you know? Makes more sense for it to be there. But each time the re-location goes up for vote it gets shot down."

Nothing Joe was saying made much sense. Which in the current environment, Jason decided it was an okay thing. A lot of things didn't make much sense. Like why he was here. Everyone kept acting like there was some huge mix up. But when he looked closely at their faces, Jason's gut feeling told him they were anything but shocked by his sudden appearance.

Truthfully, there had been a few times he caught a few amused smirks out of the corner of his eye. Making him wonder what was really going on and why him?

After his mad dash back to Colorado, having been so close to getting to the hospital, only to pass out and end up here, seemed just a little unfair. Already sick over Elizabeth's condition, he really didn't need an out of body experience. What he needed was to get to work and find out what the real damage was.

Somewhat relieved knowing she wasn't dead and was on her way back, the doctor in him wondered to what condition she was going to be returned to. She'd been in a coma long enough for some serious damage to happen. Amnesia. Speech deficits. Panic attacks. Epilepsy.

Those he could work through. Knew wonderful people in specialized fields who could assist her in recovery. It was the other possibilities that made it hard for him to breathe. Catatonia was just one of the darker things Elizabeth could wake up to. To have gone through all she had. To have spent time here, only to be sent back into a body which refused to respond didn't sit well with him. Made him sick actually. But it was something he had to keep in mind.

"Will you stop thinking so loud?" Joe snapped from up ahead. "You're giving me a headache."

Shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, Jason glowered at the small mans back. There was definitely something off about the man, other than the triple-x sized diaper.

"So how do you know Elizabeth?" Sounding almost chipper, Joe looked over his shoulder with an innocent look that didn't fool Jason one bit. Whatever had caused the snafu, Joe was belly deep in it.

"Around." His one word, vague answer brought Joe to a dead stop.

"You know." Joe said, a smirk on his face. "Elizabeth's been pretty popular up here."

Where his face may not have shown any emotion, Jason felt a pang of jealousy zing through him. Dark, angry jealousy. It was illogical. Extremely stupid. And probably certified him insane but he couldn't help it.

"Several of the young bucks really took a liking to her."

"I bet." Jason muttered darkly.

"That young James Dean fellow seemed to have taken it the hardest when he heard about Elizabeth's return." Joe shook his head sadly.

Crossing his thick arms across his chest, Jason lifted a brow in challenge. "James Dean?"

"Yeah, new kid. Lives Uptown." Scratching his chin, looking thoughtful Joe said. "Most of the young ones settle down there."

"As in the actor?"

"Yes."

"He died in 1955."

"Yes." Joe said slowly, as though he were talking to a three year old on a sugar high. "Like I said. He's one of the new ones."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just making small talk." Joe shrugged.

Looking at the other man, a slow smirk spread across Jason's face. "I can't help but feel like you're lying to me. I was under the impression lying would be frowned upon here."

"Why would I be lying?" The cocky grin vanished from Joe's face. "You don't think Elizabeth's pretty enough?"

Snorting, Jason inched closer to the other man. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She's just not man enough for James Dean."

Joe's mouth froze in the middle of his rebuttal as his brain seemed to catch up. "No."

"Yeah."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Huh, no wonder."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Elizabeth decided another thing she wanted to do when she got back, was to plant a garden. Something colorful and relaxing like the one she was walking through now. It had to have a fountain. The sound of running water was peaceful. The healthy flower beds and vibrant Hostas made her feel as though she was one with nature.

Which was stupid. One thing Elizabeth Webber wasn't, was an outdoors person. She burned too easily. Hated small insects buzzing around her head. When she had been younger she'd fight her Mother over being sent away to summer camp. She hated being the worst at everything. Too clumsy for sports. Her swimming skills a little lower than the doggy paddle, summer camp was a nightmare instead of a vacation. Her last year she had the worst case of poison ivy the nurse had ever seen.

It wasn't too surprising how Elizabeth found she enjoyed her time inside after that. With climate control and the comforts of technology.

Maybe she wasn't quite the city dweller she imagined she was after all.

Of course if she wanted a garden she would need to move from her luxury apartment. Find some cute little house in the suburbs. Nothing grand. Perhaps a little ranch style house. What would be great, would being able to find an job teaching art nearby.

A frown pulled at Elizabeth's smile. She was going to need to remember all the things she wanted to do for anything to actually happen. Joe seemed to have faith in her that she was going to wake up the newer better version. She wasn't too sure he was right.

It made her sick to think all of this would be for nothing. That she'd wake up the same jaded, self-centered hypocrite she'd been before slamming into that pole. For all her ranting over her Mother's bitchiness and self-centered ways, Elizabeth now knew she was quickly becoming the same horribly miserable person.

"I'm not sure if you got the message princess, but people on the departure list are supposed to be happy." Joe's gruff voice snapped Elizabeth out of her deep thoughts and a smile instantly filled up her face.

"I knew you wouldn't let me leave with out saying good-bye." Rushing over to her friend, Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah well." Joe said sheepishly. "After what happened I didn't know if you really wanted to see much of my ugly mug."

Stepping back, Elizabeth took the older man's hand into her own. "We're all entitled to a few mistakes. You've done so much for me Joe, I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"It's all part of the job kid." His face beet red, Joe smiled warmly back at her.

"I didn't make it all that easy."

"No." Joe chuckled. "No you didn't. But you were well worth it."

Her smile faltering, Elizabeth moved over to a nearby park bench. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, going back will be a snap." To illustrate his point, Joe went to snap his fingers, only to fail miserably. "As long as you already know how to snap."

"What if I'm - ."

"You won't be." Joe interrupted, already knowing her fears.

"But what if -."

"Princess Pain in my Ass, you're gonna be fine." Joe stopped her again. "You won't be freaking Snow White or anything."

"Thank Go – ooodnes." Catching herself, Elizabeth let out a small laugh. "Could you imagine me like that?"

"Not even a miracle with the magnitude of the A-Bomb could make that happen." Joe teased. "I'm gonna miss you kid."

"I thought I was just part of the job." This time Elizabeth felt a little uncomfortable with the emotions she was feeling. She was excited to go back but sad at the same time. She thought her departure would never come. Then felt it came too fast. She was eager then nervous. So many contradictions flooded through her she felt as though she would explode.

"I was trying to sound manly. You know, be the tough, silent guy."

"Oh." Biting the inside of her cheek, Elizabeth struggled to keep from grinning. "You really had me fooled."

"Liar."

"What's going on?" An irritated voice from less then ten feet away interrupted their conversation and Elizabeth heard Joe groan.

"I asked you to give me five lousy minutes." Dropping his head into his hands, Joe shook it. "You are totally killing the moment."

"What's - ." Blinking in Jason's direction, Elizabeth felt suddenly light headed and almost hoped to pass out. Her doctor. The man she was stupidly in love with and had never actually met was standing feet away.

By the looks of it he could see her and he didn't look too happy about it.

"I want to know what's going on here." His eyes flashing dangerously, Jason ignored the alarmed expressions coming from nearby groups of people who had been enjoying the garden up until that point. "Now."

"If you would've just waited like I asked." Joe sighed, not looking threatened in the least.

"Why is he here Joe?" Finally able to talk, Elizabeth kept her shaking hands clenched in her lap.

"That's seems to be the question of the day around here." Jason snapped, keeping his attention centered on the man with the wings. His eyes only once flickering in Elizabeth's direction and at seeing her distress he only got angrier.

He'd known something was wrong and it only annoyed him. Now that Elizabeth seemed to be a pawn as well, he was pissed. He was a doctor. His passion was saving lives. Not playing with them.

"Oh my Go -."

"Ehhh!" Joe clamped a hand over Elizabeth's mouth. "Sweetheart, you may not want to throw that name around up here like that."

"Isfth hu dedth?" Elizabeth managed to snap at Joe from beneath his chubby hand.

"What?" Both men asked.

Taking Joe's hand from her mouth, Elizabeth eyes moved from one man to the other until she was almost dizzy. "I asked – Is he dead?"

"No!" Joe shook his head sharply. "Nothing like that."

"Then why is he here?" Throwing her arms out wide, her brown curls bouncing against her head, Elizabeth looked on skip of a beat away from a nervous break down. "He shouldn't be here. He's supposed to be down there with his family right now, roasting marshmallows on the beach."

"Princess - ." Joe started until Elizabeth turned her manic gaze on him.

"Don't you dare princess me Joe!"

"Excuse me." Jason said in a deadly calm voice. His eyes on Elizabeth, watching her flustered movements.

"I know you have something to do with this!" This time Elizabeth stabbed a finger into Joe's chest, making both men wince.

"How did you know I was supposed to be with my family?" Jason asked, getting slightly frustrated when his question wasn't answered.

"Fine!"Joe threw his hands up in the air. "I had something to do with it. One of the guys in Arrivals owed me a huge favor. So me and Peter thought - ."

"Saint Peter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah." Joe twitched.

"As in the guy who was ready to pull my all access pass to the living?" A little bit of the old Elizabeth sneered. "The man I told to put a sock in it when he was being an ass to you?"

"Excuse me?" This time Jason stepped between the two. His back to Elizabeth, while he stared down at Joe. "I want to know what's going on."


	12. Chapter 12

She was enchanting. The second Jason's eyes landed on her strolling through the garden, butterflies dancing behind her, Jason felt any unease over his feelings for her wash away. He wanted to join her, to reach down and take her hand into his and stroll down the path with her. From here she looked so approachable, so carefree.

A genuine smile lifted her lips, making her entire face just shine. Her hand barely grazed over a few colorful buds as she made her way leisurely down the path.

He'd wanted to brush past his companion and go to her immediately. Instead he'd found himself promising to give Joe a few minutes to talk to Elizabeth alone. To help ease their introduction so she would be more comfortable around him.

What he should have done was pluck the bastards wings off and planted his foot up his diapered butt.

"I want some answers." Jason found himself taking a step closer to 'cupid' only to find a small hand wrap itself around his bicep to keep him from moving any closer. With a look back into anxious eyes felt like a bucket of cold water, Jason turned his attention back to the man but didn't move an inch. "Why am I here?"

"Cause you wanted to see Elizabeth." Joe answered, then enjoyed the embarrassed flush creeping up Jason's neck. "Don't you remember. We were -."

"Why am I here. In heaven? There was no mix up was there?" Feeling his right eye begin to twitch, Jason clenched his hands into tight balls. Typically he never got like this. To the point where anger surged through him like an electrical current. Sure he'd been known to lose his patience in the past, but he'd never before felt like physically harming a person.

"Not really." Joe shook his head, looking thoughtful. "Though we really hadn't expected you to arrive as early as you did. So I guess you could say there was a little hitch."

His nostrils flared slightly as Jason sucked in a deep breath. "What did you do to get me up here?"

"Nothing much, just borrowed you soul for a bit."

"What?" This time Elizabeth's voice matched Jason's.

"Excuse me." A voice came from behind Joe and everyone looked up to see Alexis standing just a few feet away. "There's a reason they call this Tranquility Gardens. You're scaring the public."

"Did you know what he was up to?" Elizabeth turned to Alexis, her eyes huge with confusion.

"No." Alexis muttered. "Had I known he and Peter were being stupid – again – I would've done something to stop this insanity."

"Excuse me?" Joe sniffed. "This was a brilliant plan."

"Oh yes." Alexis smiled brittlely. "For a mad man."

Turning her back on her friend, Alexis looked over at Jason. "Dr. Morgan I would like to apologize to you for any inconvenience you've suffered."

"Suffered?" Joe stuttered.

"Once I was made aware of the situation I checked to see how your earthly body is holding up. Medically speaking, it looks to anyone who's monitoring you that you passed out and hit your head."

"So my soul wasn't just sucked out of me?" Jason asked.

"Oh it was." Alexis nodded in confirmation. "It's against almost every rule we have, but Joe and Peter found a loop hole."

"So now what?" Jason growled.

"I was able to secure you a departure at the same time as Elizabeth." Bringing her attention back to Elizabeth, Alexis gave her a warm, supportive smile.

"Like I couldn't have figure out a way to get him back." Looking miffed, Joe's lower lip puffed out slightly.

"You didn't know how you were going to get him back?" Elizabeth looked appalled. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Please." Joe smirked. "He had to go back one way or another. It wasn't a question of if but a question of when. Besides you two should be thanking me."

"For what?" Jason demanded.

"For getting the two of you together." Pointing his finger at the two of them, Joe looked as thoroughly pleased. "I mean you were moping at her bedside and you were a spitting cat any time another female got near him."

"Joe." Elizabeth felt her mouth go dry and her knees start to tremble. Goodness no. Anything but this. Joe wouldn't tell Jason about how she'd been acting over the last few weeks.

"Perhaps we should give them a few minutes alone." Alexis suggested, pulling on Joe's arm.

"And don't get me started about the rules she broke when we were down there." Joe huffed, his belly shaking in laughter.

"Don't you dare!" Horrified, Elizabeth was suddenly pink all over.

"What? It's not like he didn't see you -."

"Perhaps a cup of coffee." Alexis interrupted, pulling harder on an unmoving cupid.

Covering her face with both her hands, Elizabeth turned away from Joe and walked right into Jason's chest. Her mortification knew no bounds. Jerking back on impact, Elizabeth felt two steady hands stopping her retreat.

"That's enough." Lips pinched, Jason glared over at Joe before looking down at the top of Elizabeth's bent head. "I want to know everything. From the beginning."

"The beginning like when Princess here was born?" Joe asked unhelpfully.

"I believe up to Elizabeth car accident." Alexis pinched Joe hard, giving him a stern look. "Just the basics. There's no reason to embarrass them both."

"I was assigned to Princess here while her body healed, to help her stop being such a snobby pain in the -." A wounded moan from Elizabeth and another sharp pinch from behind, had Joe stop and start over again. "Fine. Elizabeth had a few personality faults she needed help with before she ended up like her Mother."

Grimacing as the image of Elizabeth's mother passed through his head, Jason didn't let go of Elizabeth's shoulders but did ease up on his hold when it didn't appear she was going to try and pull away again. "So why was some Cupid assigned?"

"Not really part of the story you need to know." Joe muttered. "So pay attention, this is where you come in . . ."

Staring down at his hands, Jason leaned back against the park bench and looked over at the others. Joe had finished his little story, with a few interruptions from Alexis to stay on track. Elizabeth had kept her face hidden through most of it, not that he could blame her, seeing how easily Joe seemed to share her most intimate moments of her life. He could almost relate, seeing how neither of them respected a few of his own.

"So basically you two followed me around." Saying it out loud left a sour taste in his mouth. It made him feel exposed and he didn't like it one bit. From work, to home, even a date they'd been trotting after him, using him as some kind of life lesson. "Did you have a few laughs at my expense?"

"It wasn't like that." Elizabeth finally found her voice, hating the dark look on Jason's face. Looking at it from his point of view, Elizabeth could only imagine how betrayed he must feel. She hadn't taken his privacy into account and now she felt even worse for not having seen how wrong it was.

"Really?" Jason turned to look at her dead on and Elizabeth knew his first impression of her was shot to hell. "So tell me how it was when you followed me on a dinner date?"

"If it means anything to you, we were in as much pain as you were." Joe said seriously. "The pot pie, the wine. It was torture."

"Yes, I know. I happened to be there." Jason growled.

Elizabeth looked over at Jason on the other end of the bench and wished she knew the words to make all of this go away. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. First he wasn't supposed to be here. Second he didn't deserve this kind of insanity.

For weeks she and Joe had been following him around. She'd gone from mocking him, to admiring him. She didn't even know how to share with him all that he'd done for her. How her intrusion in his life had taught her more about living, then she'd learned in the last twenty-three years. Where he saw his privacy being invaded, she saw it as a window to the real Jason Morgan.

He was more than just some handsome guy to stare at. Elizabeth had seen what a kind and generous man he was. He wasn't perfect, but he was one of the most real people she'd ever encountered.

She knew Joe was only trying to help out. But bringing Jason here was a huge mistake. There was no way this could've ended any other way. Not once he was told the truth.

"Jason I am so sorry about all this." Trying to muster up a brave smile, Elizabeth drew a shaky breath and stood. "I do want to thank you for everything you've done for me and I hope you a wonderful life."

"Princess what're you doing?" Joe whispered loudly.

"He's right." Turning her attention to her friend, Elizabeth gave a helpless shrug. "I know if my privacy had been taken advantage of like that I would be furious. I think I've done enough damage, if you'll all excuse me I think I'm going to go for a walk before its time to leave."

With one last look at Jason's closed off face, Elizabeth turned to Alexis and Joe. "Thank you both."

With her head down so no one could see the tears falling from her eyes, Elizabeth hurried down the path she'd been walking earlier.

"I need to talk to her." Joe muttered and followed after her, sending Jason an uneasy look.

"Never a dull minute up here." Alexis sighed as she headed to the bench and sat down heavily.

Jason didn't say anything, as he looked at her, then in the direction Elizabeth had disappeared.

"You'll be leaving soon." Alexis said softly. "And I want to thank you."

His head jerking back, Jason cut her a look of disbelief. "For what?"

Alexis stared ahead of her for awhile before answering. "You saved her life."

"How's that?"

"Let's just say she wasn't supposed to be on the departure list." Silence hung in the air and Alexis gave Jason time to digest the information.

"She was supposed to die?"

"On impact." Alexis whispered.

Swallowing hard against the lump in his throat, Jason felt some of the anger ebb from him. "I don't understand."

"Between you and me?" Turning and placing an arm over the back of the bench, Alexis studied Jason's face. "Joe's been assigned to Elizabeth since she was thirteen. He was supposed to activate her first crush."

"He's had a rough go of it. Not many thirteen year old girls are against falling in love." Alexis joked. "But for the last ten years he hasn't given up. When the accident happened he had a conniption. So I pulled a few strings for a G.A. - Guardian Angel to step in and help Elizabeth."

"But Joe -."

"Is Joe." Alexis offered. "He's stubborn and didn't feel anyone else could do the job he could. He knew Elizabeth. Knew her fears, her faults. What buttons to push and what she needed to be able to stop hiding behind the walls she'd built."

"So she was given a second chance." Said slowly.

"I wouldn't say given." Alexis smiled warmly. "Lets just say she wasn't too happy being at Joe's mercy. But by watching you she was able to learn that not all people are like her family and the jerks they associate with. You blew her misconceptions out of the water."

"So is that why I had feelings for her?" Jason ventured. "Joe forced them on me to help her learn a lesson."

"No." Taking his hand in hers, Alexis gave him a loving squeeze. "You felt that way for her because you were supposed to."

"What?"

"The day of her accident Elizabeth was on her way to meet her mother for a lunch date at the same restaurant you were meeting you aunt at."

A chill went up Jason's spine and he felt his gut clench. "My aunt wanted to introduce me to a friend's daughter."

"Elizabeth."

Rubbing his hand up and down his jeans, Jason wanted to say something but couldn't.

"You two were supposed to meet" Alexis continued when he couldn't. "But without the accident your lives would've been rough. Her walls were thick and her view on love was extremely jaded."

"Does she know this?"

"No. There was no reason to tell her. Besides when she wakes up she won't remember a thing."

Jason stood looking down at the woman he couldn't decide he liked or not. "Why?"

"It's the rules Jason." Looking as though she wish it weren't so, Alexis sighed. "But you will."

"I will what?"

"Remember." Standing she stepped up to him. "You are my charge, have been since you were two. Joe bringing you here was wrong but I am glad to have been given a chance to talk with you. The loophole Joe and Saint Peter found gave me the ability to put in an appeal for you to keep your memory."

"Why?"

Checking her watch, Alexis took note of the time. "I wanted to give you the ability to have a choice in all this. You had the right to know what part you played. We don't have much more time before you leave and I am sorry this all seems so rushed. Please remember Elizabeth is a good person and has come to care for you a lot."

Starting to feel dizzy, Jason gritted his teeth against the uncomfortable sensation. There were questions he still wanted answers to. Still so much he didn't understand. "What's happening?"

"It's part of the departure." Kissing his cheek, Alexis took a step back. "You are a wonderful man Jason and no matter what you decide, I want you to know you make me proud."


	13. Chapter 13

Six months.

It had taken him six months to get to the point where the thought of Elizabeth didn't slice into him and cause him to bleed. Countless hours of overtime and sleepless nights had pushed him to the limits of endurance. Every time he thought he was ready to let go of the anger, the confusion, or how violated he felt over the ordeal, some trigger would remind him of his ignorance and the cycle would start all over again.

He was mad at that little winged fat fuck in a diaper. At Alexis who at the last second decided to give him more to mull over on the nights he was unable drink himself stupid. Elizabeth for . . . well he was just mad at her. He was maddest at himself for being stupid enough to be yanked around like that. And when he was good and pissed, he was mad at God for letting it all happen.

Nothing he did filled the void that had been left in him when he'd woken up to find that Elizabeth's mother had transferred her to a more qualified hospital. It was probably a blessing in disguise, seeing how he'd become this walking emotional mess.

It'd taken a few days for him to process everything. A few more to come to terms with how his questions would never be answered. Weeks to get over the embarrassment for falling for a girl in a coma, whether he was supposed to or not. A month or two to be able to shower without tossing his clothes over the curtain. To now, where seeing Elizabeth Webber walking down the hall didn't make him swallow his tongue.

Choking instead on the hot, bitter cafeteria coffee, Jason barely registered the mess he'd made as his eyes stayed glued to the petite brunette. His mouth turned dry as the Sahara and his heart seemed to travel from his chest up to his throat.

She was even more beautiful alive.

A bright red knit cap was pulled over her rebellious curls. Her checks were colored from the cold weather outside, Jason was in awe how bright and happy she seemed to be. Talking to one of the nurses, her hands moving animately as she spoke, Jason felt a chill run down his spine when she let out a deep, throaty laugh.

A nudge from behind reminded him he was standing in a puddle of coffee, with a geeky look on his face. Elizabeth Webber had a way of making an ass out of him without even trying.

"Hey Morgan, I need you to sign off on Mr. Evans tests."

Turning around to see Carl standing with a chart held out to him, Jason watched as his friends eyes looked over his shoulder to where Elizabeth let out another chuckle.

"Hey isn't that - ." Yanking the chart from the other man, Jason let out a grunt. "She's freaking hot."

The knuckles wrapped around the pen turned white and Jason forced himself to reread Mr. Evan's chart at least four times to make sure he had a vague idea of what he was signing.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Wincing when Jason slapped the folder in his chest, Carl hid a smirk.

"No." It almost killed him not to look back to where he knew Elizabeth was still standing. By shear willpower alone he stood rooted in place. There was no talking to her. He'd had weeks to go over what he'd say to her if ever given the chance to see her again. He had nothing that wouldn't have her looking at him like some kind of twisted lunatic.

"Dude you saved her life -."

"She saved herself." With a tired sigh, Jason tried to push past his friend, only to stop when the sweetest voice called his same.

He was truly screwed. Not ready, not yet. He wasn't prepared for this yet.. Jason contemplated the option of avoidance. Pretend he didn't hear her call out to him. Was ready to take the cowards way out when the sound of approaching footsteps on the polished linoleum floors mocked him.

"Dr. Morgan?" Elizabeth was right behind him, making him turn around and face her. "I'm Elizabeth Webber."

Looking down at the hand she was extending to him, Jason took it grudgingly. Not surprised by the warmth his body felt by her touch, he let go of her hand as quickly as possible. Carl nudged him from behind when it was his turn to speak.

"Uh, what can I do for you?" It wasn't quiet what he planned on saying, but it beat going off on her for all the pain she'd unknowingly caused.

"Duncan Peters told me you were in charge of the Christmas project on the pediatric floor." Almost mesmerized by the way she neatly tucked a stray curl behind her ear, Jason found she was once again waiting for him to contribute to the awkward conversation.

He vaguely remembered bumping into the Chief of Staff a few weeks back in the cafeteria and agreeing to helping out. It'd been during one of his double shifts and he would have agreed to just about anything to get his boss to move away from the coffee machine.

"Yeah. I've been kind of busy . . ." He saw a look pass through her eyes and immediately felt like an idiot. There was an entire floor of kids who'd be away from home over the holidays and he'd totally spaced it.

"Duncan told me you were the person to talk to about helping out."

Alarms went off in his head and before he could make his mouth stay firmly shut he was already making an ass of himself. "I already have a full list of volunteers. Why not check with OB-GYN."

Elizabeth's brows knitted together and her eyes narrowed in a way that suddenly made him feel as though he should prepare himself for the worst.

"But you pretty much admitted you haven't even started."

"No." Jason drawled, trying to give himself some time for a smooth recovery. "I said I've been busy . . . with the project."

Her eyes turned a deeper shade of blue, while the corner of her mouth curled up. "So let me get this straight. You're turning away a volunteer?"

Wondering what in the hell he was doing, Jason scratched his brow. "I suggested checking with -."

"The OB-GYN floor. Gotcha." Reaching into her purse she pulled out a slip of paper and Jason watched in confusion. "My Mother, who really is a pain in the ass, just spoke to Duncan the other day. He said you've been pulling several double shifts and needed help with the Christmas project."

Her Mother really was a pain in the ass, Jason though irritably and he should have been a little bit quicker on the uptake and noticed she was on first name terms with his boss.

Elizabeth's perkiness vanished and she all but shoved her planner in his hands. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Bewildered by the sudden change in her demure, Jason frowned down at the folded piece of paper in his hands before looking back at her pinched expression.

"I am desperate. After my accident, which you know about seeing you were my first doctor, I've been forced to move back in with my parents." Unable to keep from wincing, he saw Elizabeth's smug expression. "Ah, you must have fond memories of my Mother. I believe she's the Anti-Christ."

Jason cleared his throat. Yeah, that pretty much summed it up.

"It's either you allow me to volunteer here, or she's gonna force me to help her with this huge 'Family' holiday she has up her butt." She took a threatening step forward and Jason almost retreated. Almost. "Which means I get to deal with my Mother's manic need for grandchildren. My drunk brother who's highlight in his miserable life is planning the perfect murder, of his wife. Watching my sister try to cover up my brother-in-law's affair with Peter, his golf partner. Not to mention the ever so popular game of who's Daddy doing under the Christmas tree!"

Her voice really did carry when she got upset, forcing Jason to grab onto her upper arm and pull her into the first empty room.

"I'll also go to Duncan and tell him you wont let me help." Staring him in the eye, Elizabeth threw her final threat onto the table and waited for his reply.

"Fine." Knowing he was trapped, Jason gritted out the only response he logically had. Knowing his only refuge over the last few months was being ripped from his grasp, he silently wondered if Elizabeth's little buddy Joe had anything to do with this.

God he hated that guy.

"Good." The tension in her tiny form seemed to thaw. "There's a list of idea's I have. Why don't you read through it. Duncan said you aren't pulling another double so we can meet tonight."

"What if I had plans?" He was feeling like he was quickly losing control again and the feeling didn't put him at ease.

"Oh." Biting down on her lip, Elizabeth blinked a few times before quickly snatching the paper from him. "I suppose I could do it."

"Wait." Grabbing the paper back, Jason balled it into his fist and gave a look that almost dared her to take it from him again. "I didn't say I did. I'd appreciate it if you didn't boss me around like some hired hand."

Her mouth dropped open and her face turned pink. "I'm sorry. Really I am. My Mother does that all of the time and you'd think I'd know better. I just never thought . . . Listen I'm sorry. You're busy and I can really do this by myself."

Nodding at his hand where her list was clenched, Elizabeth looked at him with unease.

"I also didn't say I wouldn't help." Shoving the paper in his scrubs pocket, just in case she got grabby again, Jason folded his arms over his chest. "Meet me here at five."

With a nod of her head and a suddenly nervous smile, she spun on her heel and almost ran from the room. Leaving Jason feeling as though he'd run a marathon.

"I swear to God Joe, if you're manipulating this I'll kick your ass."

Hurrying down the halls as fast as her size sevens would take her, Elizabeth put a hand to her forehead and let out a short hysterical laugh. She'd done it. After weeks of uncertainty she'd actually spoken to him.

The first time she'd seen him was on her way to a physical therapy session. The specialist she'd been seeing was on vacation and for two weeks she had appointments at the hospital. Elizabeth couldn't say why she was so drawn to the young doctor and was almost worried it only had to do with him saving her life. But with each visit she'd searched the halls to catch any sign of him, careful to keep hidden in the buy hallways.

A few times they'd come close to coming face to face. But she'd chicken out and duck into an open elevator or on one occasion made a quick retreat in the opposite direction. Unable to deny the pull he had, Elizabeth felt off her game and to lose confidence around a complete stranger made her feel even more foolish.

So when she'd been stuck at another one of her Mother's luncheons, and over heard Duncan Peters talking about the upcoming Holiday projects at his hospital she couldn't resist the golden opportunity. Jumping in with both feet and manipulating her way into being partnered up with Jason, she took away her ability to make any other excuses.

What she hadn't been prepared for was his hesitation in accepting her help. It puzzled her. He didn't seem to be completely uninterested, but very standoffish. Elizabeth didn't like forcing him to taking her on. But she'd come so far, she wasn't ready to admit to defeat yet.

Maybe once she got to know Dr. Morgan she'd lose some of her intrigue. Seeing him as every other over paid jackass in her Mother's inner circle. God she hoped so, because if she didn't, she was so fucked.


End file.
